Carpe Diem
by aki.ari
Summary: AU - Kanda's a demon trying to bring back his lover and Allen's a boy who gets roped along for the ride. Yullen


******Warning: explicit sexual content between males**

**Carpe Diem**

Humans are under the impression that there is no potential way of bringing the departed back to life. Those arrogantly repulsive creatures are exceedingly naïve, believing that if something is beyond their capacity for thought and belief, then there is no possible way that it will ever become a reality. Even if there happens to be a case in which they are proven wrong, they work up fantastical stories to mask their flaw in order to discredit the opposing theory. Such is the nature of their ignorance.

Like many things believed to be inconceivable, the impermanence of death is one of them. But in all reality the nature of death isn't as final as people have been led to believe. There are two possible methods of revival, only one of which can be performed by a human. However, neither can be performed _on_ a human.

If not human, then what being can such a spell be used on? Demons - creatures that live alongside humans, wearing their faces and walking amidst the throes of time. They are the scary bedtime monsters that young children fear even though they are assured aren't real. They are the whispers of doubt that run within the shadows, stalking and preying on the human animals that heard themselves like cattle. Demons are the only beings that challenge humans for supremacy, and as such aren't favored by the fragile creatures.

The Resurrection Ceremony is a task performed by a human in order to resurrect a demon. The human must be prepared to lose themselves completely to the ancient magics. They must seek within the very depths of their psyche for an unshakeable resolve as they are to bare the burden of the life of the deceased – everything that they once were and everything that they will be. It has been also called the Binding Ceremony for the painfully forged link between two souls and the extent of exertion the human will undergo to complete the task – becoming fully immersed in the deceased to rip him from the afterlife.

The Resurrection Dialect is a much simpler revival ceremony, but can only be performed by and on a demon. It is an ode that is spoken deep into the physical form of the deceased. It triggers innate responses to draw the soul back into the body. The demon performing the task continues to send jolts of their life force into the body of the deceased until the soul once again becomes stabilized within its body. The demon performing the spell must be prepared for immense vulnerability following the completion of the ritual.

For some million years or so, these ancient magics have been lost to the world.

xXx

Kanda had long since been in a state of deflated anger and confusion, his anguish and sorrow rendering him incapable of communicating with anyone, especially not humans. They retched things were so easily tainted, so dreadfully corrupt. It was those vile creatures that on order from the Earl, murdered his lover and only companion.

He'd once been a deadly being, befriending no demon or human, living only to kill and quench the age old need for chaos and blood. He'd once been the most hunted demon in the entire continent for his belligerent tendencies. Everyone had wanted him dead, until he met Lenalee Lee. She too was a demon. He'd found a strange sort of comfort and companionship in her presence that he'd never felt before and clung to it. She helped him retain his sanity even as the innate instincts pulsed with a thirst for anarchy – all demons had such a thirst, some succumb to it, becoming no more than savage mindless beasts and that's what had been waiting for him with nothing tying him to the world.

She loved him whilst everyone else wanted his suffering and death. She had become his world and that world shattered the day the Earl had her killed. Though a demon, she was kind and disliked having her vices rule her. It was because of this kindness that she had been killed, unwilling to fight without first trying to reason.

Revenge was what Kanda sought. Revenge and the Book of Tongues, a collection of the oldest magics, with one piece in particular that would allow him to bring his dead lover back to life. After months of spiraling into insanity, he'd come to realize he could live no longer without Lenalee by his side – his link to the world. He'd finally come back to his senses, and there was going to be hell to pay.

xXx

Kanda might have been attracted to him, if he was a demon, for starters. The boy was a couple inches shorter than him, slender, though not sickeningly so. But his beauty was concealed behind dark rimmed eyeglasses worn practically on the tip of his nose. His snowy white hair was tied back, loose strands of white hanging down and framing his infantile features.

The boy was dressed in a simple white shirt, grey-black vest and trousers of the same shade. On his small feet was a pair of black boots that went up to his shins over his pants. He supported himself by leaning his hip against the desk in the back of the cramped old library.

He was fairly young, looking to be only in his twenties, if even. Kanda vaguely wondered what a young boy like him was doing wasting his life away in a stuffy library. In his slender hands he held a book. Kanda looked at the boy's left hand with interest; it was gloved and unnatural to say the least. But it was only a passing thought as he directed his attention to the fact that the boy was barely reading the contents of the book in his hands, just staring at the paper and whatever was scrawled on it.

Breaking his gaze, Kanda cleared his throat to get the boy's attention. Seemingly startled that there was someone other than himself in the library the boy shifted his gaze to the man standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a politely professional tone. Kanda strode closer to the boy, his boots clomping loudly on the hollowed wooden floor. When he came to a stop, Kanda was towering above the boy in a brooding fashion, although, virtually he wasn't taller by much.

"I'm looking for a book that contains…something I need desperately," Kanda replied, wanting to say only what was absolutely necessary. As he spoke the boy was overcome by a strange gust of burning emotions. Kanda's deep, aloof voice was almost seductive. Frowning, the boy reigned in the dangerous emotions, taking the best of his self-control to contain himself from shuddering.

"And what might this book be?" the boy asked.

"I'm not entirely certain it has a title. Would you mind if I-?" Kanda slowly made his way past the pale boy but didn't get far before the boy dropped the book, darting in front of him. Spreading his arms out, he blocked Kanda from going any further.

"I suppose that's a no eh?" Coming so close that their faces almost touched, Kanda stopped and shrugged.

"You cannot go back there. If you tell me what you are looking for I could get it for you," the boy said schooling himself to remain polite.

"Very well. I need the Book of Tongues. Specifically the Resurrection Dialect," Kanda said calmly. After picking his startled jaw up off the floor, the boy roughly seized him by the wrist and dragged him to the door.

"Leave. Never, _ever_ come back," the boy gestured to the door with his free hand, a thoroughly disturbed look on his face.

"Why?" Kanda asked, almost smirking in amusement at the boy's actions.

"Because I am disinclined to comply with your request, _demon_," the boy spat the male's heritage with distaste, opening the door as added emphasis to the idea that the Kanda was not welcome. The almost smirk became a fully smug grin as Kanda reached out slamming the door closed as he leaned closer to the young male.

"I am not going anywhere until I get what I want," Kanda said obdurately, almost sounding childish, if not for the dangerous lilting undertone.

"Well, you're not getting it so I suggest you leave!" the boy said forcefully, eyes catching the light and reflecting narrowed silver. Still Kanda didn't budge. "Leave now or I'll call the guards on you!"

"Guards? Why would this old place need guards?" Kanda scoffed.

"This place is far more precious than you seem to think," Allen snapped "but I wouldn't expect a demon to appreciate such a place."

"I'm not insulting the place, I'm simply stating an opinion-" Kanda started having noted the way the boy was simmering in anger.

"Well I don't much care for your opinion, _demon._ Get out of my library!" he hissed, aiming a slap at Kanda's face. The navy haired male swiftly caught him by the wrist with an iron grip. "Ergh, let me go!"

"Not until I get that book!" Kanda snarled dropping the boy's arm, having had enough of the boy's waste of his time. In the instant Kanda had released him, the boy opened his mouth to scream for the guards. All he got out was a tiny squeak before a hand clamped firmly over his mouth. Soon the blade of a sword was pressed up against the boy's neck – not nearly enough to break the skin, but enough to be menacing.

"Now get me that book," Kanda growled.

Slowly the boy made his way to the back room of the library, where he'd put the more harmful and forbidden documents and histories. Kanda dared not let him go unthreatened, lest he call for guards, so he allowed the boy only as much distance as his sword could reach.

After about a half an hour of scouring the bookshelves the boy decided it was kept elsewhere, beginning to look through drawers and files and cabinets, flinging open every drawer in sight with a now flustered look on his face. Kanda found it strange that only _now_ he was eager to find it for him.

"Your attitude changes quickly," Kanda mused.

"Damn idiot was in here again," the boy grumbled, seemingly having forgotten Kanda in his search, hand landing on a worn black leather bound book.

Warm breath puffed on the back of the boy's neck, giving him the slightest reminder that a menacing demon was still in the room with him. "I found it," the boy whispered.

Slowly moving to sheath the sword, Kanda allowed the boy to turn around. Instead of handing the book over to the demon, the boy instantaneously tackled him to the ground, wrenching the sword from his grip and aimed to stab him in the chest. Kanda rolled over, knocking the boy off him in the process. Scrambling to his feet and slowly backing away from Kanda, the boy held the sword in front of him in a very amateur stance, hands trembling slightly from a mixture of fear and anger.

"Get out," the boy said, voice surprisingly firm, taking a step closer to Kanda, hoping to push him back towards the door. A pleasantly surprised look glinted in Kanda's eyes at the fact that the small human wasn't as much of a pushover as he'd let on. Playing along, Kanda took a step back, and as he predicted the boy stepped forward again. Letting the boy get closer to him, Kanda ducked to the back side of the blade, grabbing the boy's wrists, holding them stiff in an iron grip. Arms shaking with the effort of trying to break free of his grasp, the boy gave in and dropped the sword, metal clattering against the floor.

Letting go of the boy's wrists, Kanda placed his forefinger and thumb on the boy's chin, bringing his face closer, "what is your name?" he asked.

"Allen," the boy said glaring daggers up at the male. He was furious and a friendly chat was not going to sway him.

"Allen…" Kanda thought for a moment, "that name means _fair_." As he spoke Kanda removed his hand, gently taking off the boy's glasses and placing them on the end table behind him. Startled silver eyes stared as the boy froze. Reaching his arm around the rigid boy, Kanda let out the snowy locks to fall delicately around the boy's face. Standing back to get a good look at Allen, Kanda could almost say he was beautiful, but his Lenalee was the very epitome of beauty.

"Fair indeed," Kanda mumbled as he appraised the boy.

Allen had neglected to cut his hair for the past few months and as a result the silky white locks now hung past his shoulders. The stark white was an abnormal color for a person so young, yet it only added to the boy's unearthly beauty, much like his stardust eyes – simply gorgeous silver gems. His skin was pale like fresh cream and his lips full and sensuous.

"Listen Allen, I don't want to trouble you," Kanda said with a sigh, not usually liking manipulating people in this tasteless manner. "Just give me the book and I will leave and never come back."

Allen was about to snap at him again but the look in the dark eyes and the suggestion worming into his mind softened his hardened gaze. Silver looked away frantically from the older male, fully aware of the persuasive ability working him over, from frequent encounters with such mental intrusions in the past.

Staring down at his feet, Allen said nothing, mentally cursing his inability to fight the leeching of his free will. Walking back to where he'd found the book, slender fingers wrapped around the leather spine, turning and holding the book out to the navy haired male. Kanda reached out and touched the boy's hand. It was soft but frigid cold, something abnormal for humans. Kanda let his hand linger for a moment longer before moving the aged book from the boy's grasp.

Silently thanking the boy, Kanda turned to leave, black cloak billowing out behind him. When he reached the door Allen was already at his heels.

"Wait!" Allen said a frown on his face as the traces of the male's mind recoiled, having gotten what he wanted, "what is _your_ name?"

"Kanda," the male replied flashing the boy an arrogant smirk before disappearing out into the cold stinging storm that was raging across the region from over the distant mountains.

xXx

"You let the demon take the book?" Cross asked incredulously, "idiot apprentice you better get your ass moving and bring the book back here immediately if you want to live to see your next birthday!"

"It's not my fault the damn guards were too preoccupied sleeping on their guns! When I took this job I was told I wouldn't need to fight again. As such, I felt no obligation to protect a book that shouldn't even exist!" Allen retorted in a huff not wanting to admit having been so lax in his defenses that he'd forgotten to shield his mind from influence.

"So you won't do it?" an evil smirk split the man's face.

"No, send someone else" Allen said though his blood began to churn, running cold with fright.

A click echoed amongst the rows of books as silver eyes widened, the sound could be recognized anywhere, it was the safety of _Judgment_ being removed. Staring down the barrel of the man's prized magnum Allen swallowed the bile that rose in his throat.

"That apprentice bookman will be back soon, take him and be on the next train out of town. You are not to return without that book." Allen nodded mutely as his eyes followed the gun until it was safely away in the holster at the man's side.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Cross said smugly.

'Humans, demons, hell no being on this planet is as unpleasantly intimidating as that man,' Allen thought with a shudder as he retreated to the library's basement.

Flicking on the light as he scoured the shelves, Allen heaved a sigh as he found the book he needed. Flipping through the pages he read over the unsealing spell, musing on how long it had been since the last time he'd done this.

Removing his shirt Allen stared at the disgusting red arm plastered with seals. He had been taken in by a demon when he was a child, wandering alone in the busy London streets. Back then he'd always been persecuted for being different, though he hadn't had to worry about the shocking white of his hair or the scar that represented his curse back then either. Consequently the man had left Allen with more misfortune than he'd had before, despite how he'd treasured his company and kindness. Allen could understand little of what Cross had told him about Mana, and even less about why he had been the one chosen – the memories were painful but nothing more than knowing what he was and why he could never be accepted by either world.

Lighting a stick of incense Allen muttered the beginnings of an incantation, with a frown he touched the incense to the seals as a blue flame began eating away at the spell paper. Once burned away the red of the arm began to darken and the roughness of its surface smoothened until it was black.

"God damn me and every pour soul who I come across," Allen muttered as he clasped his hands together around the incense as it burned away to nothing.

xXx

"Kanda, long time no see," Tyki said.

"Not long enough," Kanda growled menacingly, "what do you want?"

"Master Earl heard you acquired something of rather surprising value and asked us to take it from you," Rhode said with a sadistic smile, stepping out from behind Tyki, hands outstretched for the book as if expecting the male to simply hand it over.

"Well your damn stupid to think that I'd just _let_ you have it," Kanda scoffed unsheathing Mugen and pointing it at the Noah, with the implication that if they wanted it they'd have to fight for it.

"Suit yourself," a broad grin spread across Rhode's face as Tyki attacked Kanda.

xXx

"Lavi, I need your help," Allen said walking over to the emerald eyed male. A grin slowly spread across the older male's face, seemingly having been waiting for those words to come from the smaller boy for a long time.

"It's about time, you always do everything yourself," Lavi said laughing "so what do you need?"

"A demon took a book and Cross ordered me to get it back, I need help to find him," Allen said "I wouldn't ask but you're intelligence network would be able to find him much faster than I ever could."

"Don't worry about it so much that's what friends are for right," Lavi grinned slinging his arm around Allen's shoulder, "just tell me about the guy and the book and we'll get this mission underway."

"Thank you," Allen said smiling as the redhead ruffled his snowy locks affectionately.

xXx

It had taken just under a day for Lavi to pick up information about a person matching Kanda's description in a town bordering the mountains. The two set out that same day. On the train Allen had been fidgeting quite a bit though he hid his fear well, Lavi knew for a fact that the boy was nervous about being amongst people again.

Since he'd been taken in by Cross, Allen's life hadn't gotten easier – being dragged around and getting stuck with debts that accumulated in a sum great enough to buy a country – but whether intentional or just by coincidence, the work Cross gave him had always allowed him the freedom of avoiding the majority of the populous. And when not required to mingle, Allen took refuge amongst the stacks of books.

"You just wait here okay Allen," Lavi said "I'm going to ask around a bit, but this town isn't big on foreigners and your looks-"

"I understand," Allen said "you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I'll try to be back as soon as possible," Lavi said grinning before running out of the shop with a wave at the younger boy.

As Allen waited in the small shop, he fidgeted with his collar as he watched out the window for any sign of the redhead. He'd always hated going anywhere, since he was a child he'd had difficulty around people and though some would just look at him in disgust others took it upon themselves to _punish _him for his differences.

Glancing at the ticking grandfather clock Allen felt his heart twist with anxiety as he began to draw the attention of some of the customers.

"You don't seem to be in your element," a familiar voice, silver eyes instantly turned to the source.

"I've been looking for you," Allen said standing abruptly.

"Hmm, I make that much of an impact on you?" Kanda asked cockily.

"The book, I'm taking the book back," Allen said.

"Che, as if you could," Kanda grunted.

"Kanda, I need-"

"Let's talk outside, we seem to be wracking up a good deal of attention," Kanda said smirking as he pulled the boy out of the coffee shop with him.

"I'm not going back without that book," Allen said.

"I don't have it," Kanda said with an exasperated sigh.

"What? Where is it?" Allen asked eyes going wide as he could almost hear Cross yelling at him.

"It's been temporarily removed from my possession," Kanda said.

"Don't give me that bull, where is it?" Allen said, accent thickening with his increasing frustration, surprising the male with his vulgarity.

"The Noah took it while I was otherwise preoccupied," Kanda said not willing to say he'd been bested by a couple of ancients.

"Where can I find them?" Allen asked, mind already working out plans of extricating the book from their possession.

"You can't be seriously thinking about going after them," Kanda scoffed "what could a brat like you do against a set of ancients?"

"Damn more than you did," Allen said boldly, praying that Lavi would come back soon. If Kanda were to leave, Allen would have to follow and the boy worried about how Lavi would react if he got back to find him missing.

"Listen, I have no intention of letting them keep that book, I'm going to get it back," Kanda said "so you just go back to your library before you get yourself hurt."

"I'm coming," Allen said suddenly, all his plans flying from his head on the impulse.

"No you're not – wait, you're not coming with me," Kanda said, brows furrowing as he considered the boy may be mentally unstable to make such a suicidal claim.

"I am, this is your fault demon and if nothing else you're going to show me where the book is," Allen said with a stubborn sort of resolve.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kanda asked, regretting having approached the boy in the shop.

"Perhaps, but I hardly see what that has to do with this," Allen said bluntly.

"Che," Kanda muttered turning from the boy, "you're out of your fucking mind." With that said the male began to walk away.

Allen stared after the male's retreating back frantically looking about for a familiar head of red hair. If he lost sight of Kanda now there were chances that he would never see him again and with a living breathing lead to the book he had to take it. 'I'm sorry Lavi, please don't worry,' Allen thought before running after the navy haired male.

Once aware that Allen was following him, Kanda stopped on a dime spinning to face the shorter boy with a scowl.

"What the hell, quit following me," Kanda snapped.

"No," Allen said, defiance shining in his silver eyes.

"Damn it, you'll slow me down," Kanda grumbled.

"I never said you had to take care of me," Allen hissed, "don't think so highly of yourself, I'd sooner die than be saved by some demon."

"If my company is so repulsive then go away," Kanda growled "a weak little brat like you could never use it anyway."

"Weak huh?" Allen's face went blank, "fine then, I'm sure you'd have no problem making a little wager with someone as _weak_ as I am."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Kanda asked in frustration with the insufferably persistent boy.

"You travel and I'll follow you, if I can't keep up then I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again," Allen said.

"And if you can keep up?" Kanda asked intrigued by the proposal.

"That's all, if I keep up then I keep up," Allen said with a shrug, "nothing will change, the conditions will stand 'till this ordeal is over. You're already of no obligation to wait for me and if ever I do fall behind then that's it and you just take it as a win."

"You have nothing to gain by such a proposal," Kanda said.

"On the contrary, I have no idea where the hell I am or how I'm to get to where the Noah are," Allen said "in a sense I'll have gotten a guide out of you."

"Che, fine I agree to your messed up proposition," Kanda said heading off without another word. He was sure that even if the boy managed to keep up through the town, he'd lose him by the time he reached the mountains.

xXx

When Lavi returned to the shop, to say he was panicking was an understatement. He assumed the worst, the boy was in no way incapable of protecting himself which Allen had proved on more than one occasion, but to needlessly add to the scars on the boy was something Lavi hadn't wanted to do.

"If you're looking for that guy that you left here earlier, he upped and went off with someone about an hour ago," the waitress said as she cleared a table.

"Who? What did he look like?" Lavi asked emerald eye widening as apprehension wormed its way into his being. He wasn't supposed to be emotionally attached to anyone or anything in his profession, but Allen had always been special to him.

"Long navy hair and a sword strapped to his waist," the waitress shrugged, "your friend seemed to know him. Apparently the guy had some book your friend wanted back."

"Thank you," Lavi thought feeling a sinking feeling of dread in his stomach – Allen had found his demon, now there was only whether he'd be able to get the book back. There was nothing Lavi could do at this point. He was only meant to help the boy _find_ the demon, getting involved in his mission would inevitably lead to a lot of scolding and kicks to the head from the old panda.

"Be careful Allen," Lavi muttered as he looked out the window to the foul weather.

xXx

If nothing else, Kanda had to admire the boy's persistence. If he hadn't seen Allen lazing about in a stuffy old library, Kanda would have surely thought that the boy did this kind of thing on a regular basis. He'd followed carefully, and swiftly. Even after entering the forest Allen had managed to stay always only a couple feet behind the older man.

Kanda hadn't been deliberately trying to lose the boy, finding himself far too intrigued by the situation to want to leave him behind. Even so, he kept his pace even, not making any variations even when he wanted to tease the boy a bit by speeding up.

A muffled yelp caught Kanda's attention as he glanced over his shoulder to see the smaller boy having face planted into the snowy mountain side. A navy brow arched as Kanda found himself stifling his amusement and continuing to walk. Just as he'd thought, Allen stood up and dusted himself off before resuming following him.

Two more hours and Kanda was ready to find a place to rest for the mid-day hours. When travelling on snow, it was best to avoid the sunniest time of day, Kanda had learned that from Lenalee. Because of the nature of snow, it reflected the sunlight and could easily damage one's eye sight.

As Kanda made his way across the narrow cliff ledge, he glanced back at Allen, slightly fearful of the boy's ability to keep steady. Having been travelling for almost seventeen hours he was beginning to grow tired, needing to eat and rest, he could only imagine how difficult it must have been for Allen to keep up under the same conditions. A moment into his thoughts and Allen slowly edging across the precipice, cobalt eyes caught sight of widened silver as part of the cliff that the boy had stepped on crumbled beneath him. In a swift and completely unplanned movement, Kanda had caught the boy around the wrist and pulled him into his arms, edging slowly to the plateau a couple more feet away.

"Why?" Allen asked once Kanda had released him. To say he was startled by having been saved was an understatement. Sure he'd said he'd rather die than have a demon help him, but in all truth Allen was rather content with his crappy life and wasn't ready to have it end just yet.

"Reflex," Kanda muttered, turning his back to Allen as he scanned the area for a cavern to take shelter in, He knew this mountain trail, having travelled it with Lenalee on several occasions and there was a nook in the side of the cliff on this small snowy plateau. Walking over to general area he recalled having holed up in during a past blizzard, Kanda brushed away snow and pushed the wooden makeshift door open. When the boy didn't immediately follow him in, Kanda tugged him in before replacing the wood.

"You didn't want to stay out there did you?" Kanda asked having received a questioning glance from Allen.

"Thank you," Allen said before sitting as far away from Kanda as he could manage in such a tiny space. Besides a sparse illumination from the light leaking through the cracks in the wood the shelter was rather dark. Even so Allen decided that since he couldn't chance going to sleep and the demon leaving while he was out, he would try and get some work done.

"Those glasses are just for reading then?" Kanda asked watching as the smaller boy pulled out the glasses and the same book he'd been reading at the library before Kanda disturbed his solitude.

"For some reason works before the nineteenth century, are scrawled in letters legible only to creatures the proportionate size of a fruit fly," Allen muttered.

"So they magnify the letters?" Kanda asked to which Allen merely nodded. The two sat in silence for another hour or so before Allen removed the glasses pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed and brows furrowed.

"If they bother you so much, then I'm sure there are interesting pieces out of this century you could read," Kanda said smirking at the expression the boy wore.

"It's not for fun, it's my job," Allen huffed. Of course he wouldn't be killing his eyes if Cross hadn't told him at gunpoint to decipher the ancient manuscript. He couldn't understand how Cross ended up with such odd jobs, the man clearly didn't seem suited to work in cryptology or linguistics, Cross was more of an inventor when not screwing around with women. And why the man wouldn't allow Lavi or Bookman to deal with these cases Allen had no idea, something about Allen being the only one who would be able to understand. What a load of bull shit, really there was no way that Allen could figure it out if Bookman couldn't – it was after all his job to record _everything_ and know _everything_.

"Your job?" Kanda asked "what exactly do you do?" He didn't want to admit he was intrigued by the boy and genuinely curious but even so he couldn't restrain the question.

"Pretty much anything my mas…my employer brings by, lately it's only been decryptions," Allen muttered frowning at the thought of having been so conditioned to call Cross master that he'd almost referred to him as such in front of the demon that would surely laugh at his submissive attitude towards the male. "There's a cipher here that's so damn familiar and yet I can't seem to get everything."

The boy's frustration was near tangible as he closed the book, flopping back, arm draped over his eyes. It was only then that Kanda realized the boy was much paler than he'd remembered.

"You should rest," Kanda said leaning back against the stone wall.

"I am resting," Allen muttered indignantly.

"I meant to sleep, you've gotten quite pale," Kanda said.

"You'll leave," Allen said. A frown marred Kanda's face as he observed the boy for the umpteenth time; he couldn't understand how such a frail looking human could persist with will alone.

"I'll wake you when I'm ready to leave," Kanda said "it'll be up to you to follow if you still can, but I won't just leave. You have my word."

"The word of a demon huh?" Allen mused, eyes fluttering closed, "it's been a long time since I've heard that line." He was exhausted, he was quite hungry as well but he'd had much worse in the past. Once they stopped somewhere he could get food within the next forty-eight hours or so he would be able to keep up with the older male. Any longer than that and he was looking at torture territory, and he'd definitely fall behind.

Kanda found himself staring at the boy, after a few minutes his breathing evened out. Deeming him to be asleep, Kanda was relieved if only a miniscule amount. He didn't know why he was worried for the boy's health, but then again nothing about his interactions with this human was normal.

'Another stretch of travelling like this one and we'll be coming upon a village,' Kanda thought as he too closed his eyes, 'I wonder if he'll be able to make it. Without food, the rest surely wouldn't be enough to get him that far.'

xXx

"Oi Moyashi," Kanda muttered shaking the boy lightly, "wake up, I'm leaving now." Allen blinked, silver eyes opening to cobalt ones, a hazy cloud of fatigue hanging over him as he sat up. Kanda turned and stalked to the mouth of the cavern and moved aside the wood, not expecting the boy to already be on his feet and ready to follow.

The two continued their trek through the snow covered mountains, Kanda in awe that the boy was once again managing to keep up with him. It shouldn't be possible. By all natural conventions, a human shouldn't be able to do what this boy was doing. Even as his skin was pale and his lips were tinted blue, Allen was pushing forward always just a few feet behind Kanda.

Night was quickly falling and Kanda found, much to his chagrin that he was glancing back twice as often to make sure the boy was still there.

They came to a fissure in the mountain side, it wasn't large and it was something easily surpassed by demons. Once Allen came to his side, the boy was quickly observing the area. Kanda imagined that he'd be contemplating whether there was any other way around it and why they had stopped if the intent was to cross.

"You'd only fall if you tried to jump it," Kanda said carefully gauging the boy's reaction, which was neither concerned nor fearful.

"Perhaps, but then again maybe I'll clear it," Allen said dully as he weighed his options. There was a length of metal pole sticking out of the side of the cliff just above them, which Allen surmised to have been part of the supports for a bridge that used to be here. He was well aware that humans took a less perilous track through the mountains, it took far longer but time was usually an easy sacrifice for safety.

Long ago he was sure this route had been attempted by humans, always trying to do things that they had no business in.

"Hold onto me," Kanda said making to wrap his arm around Allen's waist only for the boy to step back out of reach.

"I don't need your help," Allen said with a frown, "I may not be nearly as strong as you but I assure you I'm not an invalid."

"You're exhausted, both you and I know that, and you haven't eaten in almost two days," Kanda snapped "how exactly were you planning on bridging that gap without falling to your death?"

"It's none of your concern," Allen said dully "but if you're curious you can watch." Before the demon could protest Allen had jumped up catching hold of the metal and swung back and forth before releasing and doing a somersault, landing easily on the other side, albeit a bit dizzy.

To say Kanda was amazed would be a great understatement. Everything the boy did seemed to surprise him. In a moment he was standing beside the boy on the other side of the fissure taking in the blank look on the overly pale features.

"Normally I can understand humans in a heart beat. But you I just can't figure out," Kanda said beginning to walk, knowing that the boy would follow.

A couple hours later found the two nearing the village. Glancing back at the snowy haired male, Kanda noted the heavy breaths the boy was taking, puffs of warm breath slipping out into the frigid air.

'Damn it's so cold,' Allen thought suppressing a shiver as he took shallower breaths, the air freezing his lungs every time he breathed in. He hadn't thought the temperature would have continued to drop as it had, and it was broaching on unbearable, especially with the thin jacket he wore.

"There's a village just over that crest," Kanda said drawing the boy's attention, "we'll rest there."

"Why are you telling me this?" Allen asked, as his eyes scanned the ridge of white for some sort of indication that there was a village nearby only to see an endless expanse of white, stretching until it melted into the sky.

Kanda said nothing as he continued walking. He knew the village was there just like he'd known of the shelter on the plateau. From his standpoint they were paced quite well, but for someone who had no idea where or when they'd be stopping he was sure it was unnerving, like walking blind. He wanted to give the boy a destination; it would definitely be easier to think _just a few more steps_ than _I hope we stop soon_.

A frown tugged at the boy's blue tinted lips, not liking having been blatantly ignored. Kanda had said he was difficult to understand but it was quite the reverse. Allen felt that he was an open book, Lavi had often claimed such even though he also fussed over how Allen had a tendency of bottling up his troubles and brooding over them behind a mask of blissful insincerity. It was Kanda that Allen couldn't figure out. He was a demon, yes that was obvious. And like all demons he possessed strength and stamina like humans could never comprehend but that wasn't even close to breeching on _who_ Kanda was and what he was thinking.

Allen had always been quite perceptive, able to point out a person's bullshit with as much ease as he could pull his own. Kanda however had proved to be quite the anomaly, even though seemingly pleased by not having to bother with Allen, he still saved him and insisted he rest, and he even attempted to help him over the fissure. None of these things made sense to Allen and he hated not knowing things, an unpredictable acquaintance was far more dangerous than a predictable enemy.

A few minutes later the two were breeching the crest of the hill and the village was on the other side just as Kanda had said. Upon entering the village Allen stuck close to the older male, he wouldn't say it but if he hadn't needed food he'd rather brave the cold if it meant he could avoid entering the village. Kanda noted the increased proximity between himself and the boy and it occurred to him that when he'd teased him about not being in his element back in the previous town, that he had hit the mark with the statement. If Allen was weary about being around people, it would answer his question as to why the boy was wasting his life away in a stuffy library.

Walking straight to an inn at the outskirts of the village, Kanda came to a stop in front of the door, making sure the boy was at his side before entering the small establishment.

"I need a room just until tomorrow evening," Kanda said "two beds if it's possible." Once again Allen was surprised by his demon companion.

"Here's the key, you're at the top of the stairs, third door to your left," the innkeeper said glancing around Kanda to Allen who had chosen to keep his gaze fixed to the ground, having recognized that leer in the man's eyes when they'd entered.

"Send up our meals, we wont' be dining with the rest of your establishment," Kanda said stepping in front of Allen and shooting the innkeeper a glare. He hadn't liked the way the man was eyeing the smaller boy and the unspoken threat had been more than enough to set the man straight.

"O-of course sir," the innkeeper said "I'll send it right up." With that said Kanda grabbed the key from the counter and Allen's wrist before heading up to the room.

"You should take a hot bath to warm yourself up," Kanda said as he shrugged off his coat.

"About just now-"

"The man's a damn lecher but he won't touch you," Kanda said cutting the smaller boy off, a glint of something unfamiliar in his smoldering cobalt gaze, "if anyone tries anything you-"

"I'm not going any where," Allen said quickly, "thank you but I'm more than content just staying in the room until you're ready to leave again."

"Hurry up, the food should be up shortly and I'm sure you're hungry," Kanda said dropping the subject, having noted how the boy's eyes darkened with an unreadable emotion. It was clear that for Allen it was a topic that ought not to be brought up, for whatever the reason.

Nodding briefly Allen locked himself in the bathroom and began to run the hot water.

'Damn it all,' Allen frowned as he slowly peeled away his few layers of clothing. His skin was freezing, which wasn't a surprise, considering the unexpected travelling conditions. But when he'd set out from the library it never occurred to him that he'd be trekking up into the mountains. Stepping into the tub Allen hissed as the water scalded his skin; it had to be hot because nothing else would do it for him.

Eyes closing and head resting against the white porcelain, Allen allowed the heat of the bath to sink into his frozen limbs. His body temperature was already abnormally low, so he would feel colder than usual and he knew that even after steeping in water that should rightfully be much too hot to handle, he would be cold not a good few minutes after stepping out of it.

He didn't know how long he'd stayed in the bath, the time slipping away to the farther recesses of his mind as he was lulled by the sloshing water and the spiraling heat that had now filled the bathroom with steam. A knock at the door quickly shocked him out of his meditative calm and a slight curse slipped from his lips, instantly standing and having a bit of a dizzy spell wash over him.

"Oi Moyashi, you didn't drown in the bath did you?" Kanda called from the other side of the door.

"No, and I'm not _that_ short," Allen retorted as he toweled himself off, feeling the familiar chill leeching the warmth from his skin.

"Shit, you trying to steam yourself away to nothing?" Kanda asked as the door opened and the hot air wafted out in visible clouds.

"No, it wasn't that warm anyway," Allen mumbled the last part more to himself, though Kanda picked up on it. Jokingly Kanda pressed a hand to Allen's cheek, expecting it to be flushed with heat, only to find that the pale skin was barely warmer that the room. It didn't make the slightest sense when considering the boy had just come out of the very bathroom that was coughing up enough steam to power a toy train.

"Are you always this cold?" Kanda asked frowning as the boy pulled away, walking over to the nearest bed and flopping face first onto the sheets.

'Yeah, but it's not like I haven't tried to keep myself warm,' Allen thought dully pointedly ignoring the question.

"Che, brat," Kanda muttered "the food's over on that table, I ate my share already." A muffled _thanks _reached the demon's ears as he took one last lingering look at the head of snowy hair before heading into the bathroom.

Rolling over onto his back, Allen stared up at the ceiling. He really didn't' want to move, even if there was food in it for him if he did. As silver eyes stared listlessly up at the drab room, a shuffling came from his jacket and out rolled the tiny mechanical golem his master had made.

"Timcanpy, I didn't know you came," Allen said cocking his head to the side as the golden machine grinned, baring a dangerous looking set of teeth. Spreading its wings, Timcanpy flew up and did a loop in the air before landing in Allen's outstretched hands. "Did Master send you?"

The golem opened its mouth and a fuzzy recorded image began projecting.

"_Go look out for that idiot apprentice of mine, make sure he doesn't run away," Cross said taking another sip from his wine glass and slinging an arm around a scantily clad showgirl to his left. _

'And of course while I'm here in some God forsaken little village that probably has winter all year round, Master is drinking away every last cent of the money I earned and wracking up new debts with his whores,' Allen thought bitterly as he balled his hand into a fist seeing the man.

If nothing else, the image of Cross had endowed Allen with enough anger borne energy to make it over to the table and eat the food that had been left out for him. Not long after cleaning up the table and returning to the bed, did Kanda emerge from the bathroom, shirt hanging open and navy locks spilling over his shoulders like a waterfall.

The first thing Kanda noticed upon exiting the bathroom was the slumbering boy, chest rising and falling in a slow and calming rhythm. The next, was the tiny winged golden ball nestled in the silky locks splayed over the pillow.

Walking over to the boy's bedside Kanda leaned over him, observing the golden object with interest. Did it belong to Allen? It would make sense. Reaching over to pick it up, Kanda let out a disgruntled hiss, as the thing bared sharp fangs at him latching onto his hand. The sound had been enough to startle the boy into waking as he sat up abruptly; silver eyes clouded by a half sleep intoxicated state.

"What the fuck is this thing?" Kanda grunted shaking his hand, trying to get the thing to unclamp its razor-like teeth.

"Timcanpy, stop that this instant!" Allen snapped. At hearing its young master's voice the golden golem released Kanda's hand and flew up into the air. "Apologize to him." Flying in a loop in front of Kanda, which the demon assumed to mean it was sorry, the golden golem then landed on Allen's shoulder, tail curling around his neck.

"I'm sorry about Tim," Allen said with a frown as he glanced at the blood trailing down Kanda's hand. Silently cobalt eyes followed the silver eyed boy as he pulled a roll of bandages from his jacket. Gesturing for the male to follow him to the bathroom, Allen ran the cold water, cleaning the wound gently before wrapping it.

"I heal fast, this wasn't necessary," Kanda said holding up his now bandaged hand. Allen shrugged walking back into the bedroom and putting the bandages back into his jacket.

"I hadn't known Tim tagged along," Allen said after a moment of silence, "he's one of my mas...Cross's inventions."

"You keep meaning to say master don't you?" Kanda asked with a smirk to which Allen flushed indignantly, "to be so conditioned to refer to him that way…I'm sure there's a story behind that."

"Not as much as you'd like to think," Allen frowned.

"So that thing isn't alive?" Kanda asked.

"Sometimes I wonder," Allen said a light smile playing at his lips as he tugged at the golden wings with fondness, "he's a machine but he may as well be real. I can't explain it, but it's like Tim has his own will."

"You're quite fond of that thing, aren't you?" Kanda asked wanting to drink in the serenity in the boy's expression for a moment longer.

"It sounds weird, but Tim's my best friend," Allen said releasing the golem to fly as it pleased.

"You're right, that is weird," Kanda said watching in amusement as delicate white brows knitted together and a pout settled onto his childlike features. Lying back on the bed Allen turned his back to Kanda, eyes tracing the shadows on the wall.

Lying back on the bed adjacent to Allen's, Kanda looked down at his bandaged hand. No one but Lenalee had ever fussed over such small things, and he found an unwelcome wave of nostalgia trying to drag him into the memories. He didn't need that kind of mental weakness right now; he could reminisce as much as he wanted once he'd brought her back.

xXx

Morning came with overcast shadows and seemingly endless sheets of snow falling from the sky. Kanda found himself waking to see the pale boy leaning against the window frame on folded arms. His stardust eyes were clouded with darkness, reflecting the weather just beyond the glass.

"Morning," Allen said without drawing his gaze away from the scenery, "this storm is going to get worse."

"How very dismal," Kanda muttered as he slipped from the bed, approaching Allen from behind as he too glanced out at the stormy skies.

"If we leave now, instead of this evening, would we have enough time to get to where you planned to go next?" Allen asked, turning his gaze to the older male.

"You rested enough to keep up?" Kanda asked smirking to which the boy scowled.

"Don't worry about me, I can hold my own, as I should have proved by now," Allen said having been offended by the lightly mocking tone.

"You're too easily provoked," Kanda said, feeling content with having instigated yet another amusing reaction from the small boy.

"Are we leaving or not?" Allen asked huffily.

"Yeah," Kanda said "get ready, we'll go down and eat then leave." Nodding, Allen donned his jacket checking to make sure he hadn't removed anything from the pockets before plucking the golem from the air in front of him and setting him down on his shoulder.

"When we go outside, I think you should go back into my pocket Tim," Allen said patting the golden ball on the head affectionately.

"Che," Kanda scoffed at the display, still annoyed with the mechanical object for biting him. Allen almost smiled at the older male's expression as he passed him on the way to the door. It was predictable, the kind of frustration that Allen could see coming a mile away.

"You coming or you going to stand there daydreaming?" Kanda asked from the doorway to which Allen flushed in embarrassment as he rushed out to Kanda's side.

xXx

"Storm came in faster than I expected," Kanda said. They left the inn promptly after a large breakfast and had been trekking through the snow for almost twelve hours since. The sky had darkened considerably, the wind ha d picked up and the snow was falling harder.

"We're almost there, how are you holding up?" Kanda asked barely able to make out the small shack nestled away between a narrow mountain pass. Turning to make sure Allen was still following he found relief as glassy pools of silver caught his gaze.

"Quit patronizing me, I'm just fine," Allen called back as he fought off the cold that threatened to consume him.

A few more yards and Kanda pushed open the door of the shack closing it as soon as Allen had entered. It was cold and drafty but dry and once a fire had been lit it would warm up.

The shack was small, there was a fireplace comprising the majority of the south wall, a pile of wood stack neatly beside it and in front of it was a couch, long and wide. Other than that there were a couple random items thrown about, a dusty sheet draped over the boarded up window, and some candles partially melted into the floorboards.

Walking over to the fireplace, Kanda tossed in a couple chunks of wood, frowning as he looked around for something to use as tinder he figured the dusty old cloth would have to do, and yanked it from over the window, ripping a strip and feeding it to the center of the fireplace. Striking a match Kanda made sure the fire caught the cloth on fire before stepping away. They'd have to be careful not to let any stray embers catch the shack on fire since there was no screen.

While Kanda had been rushing about lighting the fire, Allen had slumped down against the wall, arms wrapped around his knees as he tried to get himself warm.

"Come over here," Kanda called dusting off the couch so it was marginally clean. When Allen didn't reply Kanda walked over to the small boy huddled against the wall. Reaching a hand out to cup the boy's cheek Kanda's eyes widened.

"Damn you're as cold as ice," Kanda said dropping to his knees in attempts to draw the boy into his arms.

"Don't," Allen said shuffling away from the demon, turning his face away from Kanda's touch.

"What the fuck is with you?" Kanda growled, brows furrowing at the boy's stubbornness, "I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help," Allen said an unpleasant look on his pale features, blue tinted lips quivering as he spoke, "I don't need your concern and I sure as hell don't need your pity, so kindly back off."

"Che, I've had it up to here with your anti-demon shit," Kanda snapped dragging Allen into his arms, "you know what, I don't do stuff like this, I don't give a damn if one more idiotic brat dies, there are hundreds of them. But I've decided out of the kindness of my _demon_ born heart to help you because I'd rather you not die here because you were so cold your body couldn't function, so shut the fuck up or I'll rip that damnably annoying tongue out of your mouth!"

Scooping the boy up Kanda walked him over to the couch which was warming up nicely with the growing fire. Sitting down with the silent boy in his lap, Kanda shrugged off his jacket, draping it around Allen's shoulders as he instinctively tightened his hold around the trembling body.

They sat like that for hours, Kanda just watching the boy, silver gaze glued to the floor, apparently trying not to think about _what_ was holding him. Kanda was aware of many human's dislike for his kind, some because of jealousy and others for a bad interaction in their past, but no human had he ever met willingly turned down aid when in need. Satan himself could walk up and offer food to a starving human and the hatred would be set aside for the time being.

It was baffling though, how Allen could be so stubbornly independent. Even the strongest demons needed help sometimes and yet this human was refusing it all when he should be thanking his lucky star that Kanda was willing to give it.

Another oddity in the behavior of the enigmatic boy was his attitude when simply in Kanda's company, when just talking or bickering he didn't seem to have a problem with Kanda being a demon, and he'd even insisted on bandaging his hand when Timcanpy had bitten him. So clearly the boy wasn't too put off by the idea of having a demonic companion.

"Why do you hate demons so much?" Kanda asked.

"I thought you told me to shut up," Allen muttered "I would very much like to keep my tongue intact thank you."

"Che, I didn't mean that, it was just an empty threat," Kanda said "I would have probably just knocked you out or something."

"And here I thought you were finally being predictable," Allen sighed. Threats he was used to, threats he could deal with, but this kindness was something he really couldn't fathom. He didn't want to think about it, nor did he want the memories of the last demon to be kind to him to stir after he'd locked them away for so long. "I'm warm now, please let me go."

"Are you just trying to get on my nerves now? You're in my arms and I can feel that you've barely warmed up," Kanda said in exasperation "I can't figure out why though, the only somewhat plausible theory I came up with is that your blood circulation is weak, but if that were the case there is no way you could have hiked up that mountain side like you did."

"Maybe I have water running through my veins instead of blood; it tends to keep on the cooler side doesn't it?" Allen muttered sarcastically.

"Che, you ungrateful little brat, I'm trying to warm you up," Kanda said "you were so cold your skin was turning blue, the least you can do is give me a straight answer."

"I never asked for you to warm me up. I actually recall trying to avoid this, so you'll excuse me for not being more thankful," Allen retorted "and contrary to what you may think, I would have been fine."

'He's so warm,' Allen thought finding it difficult to keep his eyes open and not curl into the embrace like he had with Mana, all those years back. The memories he'd dammed up slowly started to spill through the cracks and he felt his heart ache as he pushed them back in desperate attempts to keep himself sane.

"You didn't answer my question," Kanda said drawing Allen away from his mental battle, "why do you hate demons so much?"

"That's none of your business," Allen snapped.

"They kill your family or something?" Kanda pressed "that's usually the case with you humans."

"Think what you like, I just need the book that you so conveniently happened to lose," Allen grumbled.

"I don't understand you at all, you didn't put up much of a fight to keep it, you ended up handing it over to me with a little coercion," Kanda said smirking, remembering how easy it had been to slip into the boy's mind to plant the suggestion. Though not fond of the tactic he wasn't opposed to using it when he had to, "and I'm still waiting for your guards to come running."

"It wasn't my concern! That book shouldn't even exist," Allen said eyes darkening, trying to pull away from Kanda, only for the grip around him to tighten, "it should have been destroyed the moment it came into their possession. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ good can come of those magics."

Kanda said nothing to the raw passion in the boy's voice, there was a well of untouched agony brooding beneath the surface. The way the boy spoke indicated a deep and lingering hatred for the Book of Tongues, something Kanda hadn't even anticipated. Perhaps then his hatred towards demons was more a byproduct of his hatred for the ancient book.

"Who is it?" Allen asked after a long stretch of silence.

"Hmm?" Kanda turned his gaze back to Allen and the contemplative look he found on the pale infantile features.

"Who are you planning to bring back?" Allen clarified, "you had said you were after the Resurrection Dialect in particular, so there must be some demon that you're planning on resurrecting."

"A girl," Kanda said vaguely, wondering what the boy was thinking about behind those cloudy silver eyes.

"Your lover?" Allen asked.

"You're not wrong," Kanda said smirking.

"Was she worth all this?" Allen asked, he felt as though he'd never understand why people meddled with lives, bringing the back, linking them to others…

"Hell yeah," Kanda said, "I wouldn't be doing it if she wasn't worth it." It was that very devotion that Allen had never been able to understand. What type of feelings did a person require to risk everything for someone else? He'd never seen anything other than sorrow come from any sort of bonds, so what would make someone want to resurrect such a bond only to eventually lose it again. Wasn't once enough of a blow?

Even so with all the shit he'd undergone in his life, Allen had wanted to have someone look at him just once with such an unbridled dedication. For that short time he'd thought that person to have been Mana, but that too was just a sorely broken bond and fractured images of a misplaced fantasy.

"Then she's very lucky," Allen said turning his gaze away in silence, silver eyes lit by flames as he stared into the fire. Seeming to sense the boy's grief, no matter how deep he tried to bury it, Kanda moved a hand up Allen's back to his head, gently turning the boy to face his chest as he rested his chin atop the silky snow white locks.

"Get some sleep," Kanda whispered the suggestion into Allen's mind, knowing that if he didn't Allen would stay awake pondering and worrying over whatever it was that was haunting him.

'Damn him,' Allen thought trying to fight the suggestion, even as it slowly seeped into him like a heavy sedative, draining away his consciousness in a drowning sort of lethargy.

Cobalt traced the pale boy in his arms. The boy's body had finally relaxed into his and was curling into the warmth. This was how it was supposed to be, warmth that chased away the cold, a warmth that could only be found in another's embrace.

xXx

Allen woke several hours later, curling against the abnormal warmth that engulfed him. Hazily his mind registered the fact that the warmth was coming from Kanda, a demon. He couldn't allow himself to be so lax around a demon, it would only hurt later, of that he was sure. Pushing roughly out of Kanda's arms Allen fell to the ground with a thud, head hitting the wooden floor, causing stars to dance in his vision.

"I thought you'd be out for longer," Kanda mumbled too tired of the boy's antics to care for the fact that the first thing on the boy's mind when he awoke was to extricate himself from his arms.

"You have no right," Allen hissed "I don't take kindly to people manipulating me."

"You needed to sleep," Kanda said simply as he watched the boy pull himself into a sitting position in front of the dying fire.

"That doesn't give you the right to induce it on me," Allen said, silver eyes narrowed in anger.

"Better to ask forgiveness than to ask permission," Kanda muttered reaching past Allen and tossing a couple blocks of wood into the fire to keep it going.

"When are we leaving?" Allen asked after a moment, gaze turned to the only window not boarded up, the snow was still falling from a grey clouded sky, and the wind seemed to have died down. Seemingly considering the question, Allen was startled when Kanda snapped out of his thoughts hand brushing his cheek.

"You're still cold even after all that," Kanda said with a frown.

"Just because my skin is cold, doesn't mean I am," Allen said shooting the male a glare as he slapped the hand away.

"Che, baka Moyashi," Kanda muttered standing, "we'll leave now, we have at least thirteen hours of traveling, before the next stop, you think you can make it?"

"Of course I can make it," Allen shot back at the challenge.

"Alright then, but I won't stop nor will I help you if you can't manage," Kanda said as he snuffed the fire.

"It's about time," Allen said as a smile graced his features. This was how it was supposed to be.

xXx

Halfway to their next pit stop the storm took a turn for the worse, the wind blowing the falling snow about and making everything look the same. Kanda knew he had to get Allen inside somewhere soon before he collapsed. Even if the boy insisted he was fine, even if he'd told the boy he wouldn't help…

"Well look what we have here," Rhode grinned, emerging from the blistering snow storm in front of Kanda.

"It's Kanda an' some human," Jasdevi laughed as he yanked Allen away from Kanda's side, the boy's hood falling off in the process, revealing a head of silky snowy locks that could put the blizzard to shame."Damn, you sure know how to pick 'em, always so pretty."

"Don't touch him," Kanda snarled as he pulled Allen away from the Noah.

"Why so angry Yuu," Lulubell asked hugging the navy haired male from behind, arms snaking around him seductively.

"Get off," Kanda hissed, voice dropping a couple octaves menacingly.

"Kanda," Allen said wearily, not knowing what was going on.

"These are the bastards that took the book," Kanda muttered as he shook Lulubell off, "stay close to me."

"Oh how sweet," Rhode taunted, grin broadening as she approached them, "I didn't know you were so gallant."

"What do you want?" Kanda snapped as he pulled Allen against him protectively.

"We were just passing by and thought we'd say hello," Tyki said "but I suppose someone as brash as you wouldn't understand such common courtesy."

"The book, where is it?" Kanda asked.

"Master Earl has it," Tyki said with a shrug, seemingly uninterested in the topic as he set his sights on Allen. "Now who is this gorgeous little trollop? She any good?"

"Why you-"

"Tyki, the cutie's male," Rhode said laughing as she cut Kanda off in his seething. Allen felt disgusted by the implication; he was far from a promiscuous slut. And why would that be the first thing that crossed this man's mind anyway, Allen could just as easily be assumed a travelling companion of Kanda's. Perhaps it was this man's intention to insinuate that he was interested in bedding the pale boy.

"Well someone did you right," Tyki smirked "I think I'll be taking you off his hands. I'm sure we can have some fun until this storm blows over." Allen's eyes widened in shock before by a look of complete disgust settled into his features.

"Go fuck yourself!" Allen hissed angrily, "I'm not even remotely interested!"

"Oh don't be like that," Tyki said a disturbingly sinister smile twisting his features, "we'd have all kinds of _fun_."

"He's not going anywhere with you," Kanda growled moving so that Allen was behind him.

"Because you did such a good job stopping us last time," Rhode said sardonically.

"I'm not interested in the boy," Lulubell said dully, "take him if you want, I'll head back first."

"Tyki, he'd make a lovely doll, don't you think?" Rhode asked to which the older male nodded.

"Indeed he would," Tyki said, voice sultry as he licked his lips.

Kanda's scowl intensified as he glared at the three Noah. It had never occurred to him that they would want to take Allen, sure the boy was beautiful but there had been no reason for them to take him.

"Try it and I'll slice you in two," Kanda growled as he drew Mugen from its sheath.

"Kanda?" Allen said hand touching the male's arm to draw his attention. Cobalt eyes glinting with a need for destruction met Allen's beseeching gaze. He didn't want the male fighting because of him. He didn't want Kanda to get hurt trying to protect him. It was stupid how bipolar he seemed, one minute cursing the man for forcing his help upon the boy and the next worried to death for his safety.

"Shut up and stay out of the way," Kanda snapped as he met the first attack from Tyki head on, the power crackling and contorting around each other as they clashed. Meanwhile Jasdevi made his way up to Allen's side only to get caught by a punch in the gut, dropping low to avoid the arms that meant to encircle him Allen swiped the Noah's legs from under him. A small eruption of snow caught Kanda's attention as the Jasdevi had fallen into the snow, grabbing Allen's ankle before tumbling down the embankment.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast," Tyki said grinning as he blocked Kanda's path, knocking him back a couple yards with a blow to the stomach.

"Get off," Allen snarled as he kicked the Noah in the head, scrambling to his feet in the moment of disorientation before taking off running. If he'd been alone he would have hightailed it as far as he could get, but with Kanda fighting for him his twisted sense of morals had him running back up the embankment.

Almost to the top, Allen let out a yelp as Jasdevi caught him from behind, pinning him into the snow. Shifting, Allen slammed his elbow back into the Noah's chest, feeling satisfaction wash over him momentarily at the sound of bone cracking. Unfortunately the triumph was short lived as the female Noah had managed to get over beside him without his notice, leaned down to his still partially pinned body, she pressed her lips against his.

Silver eyes widened as a look of disgust passed over his face and something sharp was pressed against his throat.

"You've been mean to Jasdevi," Rhode smiled a sadistically twisted expression as the Noah sat up as if on cue and dusted the snow out of his hair.

"Kid's got some fight in him," Jasdevi said giving a lopsided grin to the female Noah.

"If you don't let me go, I'm sure I can prove to be much more troublesome than I'm worth," Allen hissed struggling as his arms were bound behind his back by the male Noah's own arms.

"Don't be like that," Rhode whispered softly trying to plant the suggestion in the boy's mind only to find his mental defenses to be quite strong, which was abnormal when it came to humans. Having been readily aware of the threat, Allen had been on guard for any suggestive thoughts that would be sent his way. Like hell he was just going to go with them.

Just as Allen was about to invoke the use of his arm, Tyki walked over to them, a smile on his face as he effortless took Allen from Jasdevi's arms. Silver eyes widened and twisted frantically searching the snowy plateau for the navy haired demon.

"Kanda!" Allen yelled as he fought against the Noah trying to take him away. He was frantically trying to get out of the demon's hold, but like Kanda had said in what seemed like years ago, he was no match against a bunch of ancients.

"Don't worry, we didn't kill him," Rhode said noticing the concern in Allen's gem-like eyes, "he should be up and cursing us to hell in an hour or so."

"It's surprising enough that he fought for you," Tyki said constricting his arms around Allen's middle, causing the boy's breaths to become shallow, "there's no way he'll come for you, so it's best to just forget about him."

The last thing Allen saw before his vision blacked out was the navy haired demon sprawled out in the snow, sword lying a few feet away.

xXx

"Shit," Kanda groaned as he sat up, not once but twice those bastards had managed to best him and this time that sick bastard had an eye out for making Allen his latest conquest.

Unlike the book, he had to find Allen fast before something irreversible happened. He didn't know how long he'd been out but figured it couldn't have been too long, since the snow had yet to fully cover their tracks.

"Just hang on Moyashi," Kanda muttered as he grabbed his sword and headed off in the direction the half covered tracks went.

xXx

"He's so cute," Rhode said grinning as she reached out stroking the boy's cheek. Silver eyes narrowed as Allen turned his face, moving away from her touch, the shackles around his wrists and ankles chafing the skin as he struggled against them.

"What are we going to do with him?" Jasdevi asked walking closer and eyeing the boy only for Allen to struggle harder against the bindings.

"Yes Tyki, why did you bring the boy?" Lulubell asked from the doorway.

"Seemed like he'd be fun," Tyki shrugged as he waltzed over to the boy, "he's quite beautiful for a human."

"Can I play with him before you wreck him?" Rhode asked

"Now why would you say something like that? I'm not going to do any wrecking," Tyki grinned as he pressed himself against the boy, waves of pleasure rolling over him as the small body writhed against him, "in fact, I think he just might like it."

"Come Rhode," Lulubell said frowning at the foul display, she was lust but she never cared much for such degrading things as rape. Sighing, the spiky haired girl nodded and pranced away pausing in the door to wave.

"I'll see you later Allen," Rhode called before turning to leave, Jasdevi in toe.

"So we're alone," Tyki said breathing against Allen's ear, sickened shivers running through the boy as he jerked against the chains. "Don't be like that, I'm sure you've done it tons of times with Kanda, we're both demons, though I'm far older than he is."

"Don't touch me!" Allen snarled yanking harder on his now bleeding wrists.

"You're damaging yourself, stop that," Tyki said frowning. "If you're a good boy I'll play nice, this could be very pleasurable for you."

"I hate your kind, I'd rather get burned to death than have any part of _you_ in me," Allen hissed earning only chuckles from the older male.

"This _will_ be fun," Tyki grinned as he ripped Allen's shirt off revealing pale milky skin and two things the Noah hadn't expected, a scar running from the boy's right shoulder over his chest and down his side to just above his hip and a smooth black left arm.

"What are you?" Tyki asked curiously as he touched the boy's arm, warm like skin but hard and smooth like metal. "You can't be human, no human would have survived a wound like that and as far as I know, no humans have arms like this."

Allen jerked against his restraints, violently trying to free himself.

"Unless you're a mixed blood," Tyki thought with interest, "this is quite the development; I've never bedded a creature like you before. Your kind is exceedingly rare; it's not everyday a human and a demon shack up together permanently. Though I have to wonder which side you take after more, human or demon."

Allen bit back angry tears as the chains holding his wrists together above him were lifted over the hook and he was unceremoniously dropped to the ground, head hitting the hardwood sending dark splotches of dizziness through him. Tyki chuckled, loving the thought of taking the frail looking boy.

Silver eyes narrow with anger as he was propped up on his knees, a zipper being undone and then hard heated flesh was pressing against his cheek. Disgusted Allen turned his head to the side only for the Noah to grip his jaw tightly, forcing his mouth open as the erection was forced past his lips, choking him as it hit the back of his throat. Sharp canines wanted to slam down and cause the man pain and prevent him from ever enjoying himself again but the firm grip on his jaw and the fingers tangled in his hair prevented him from doing so. Tyki's cock burned in Allen's throat as he was forced to swallow the offending organ, eyes clenched shut as tears of humiliation trailed down his cheeks. Tyki hissed with pleasure as he pulled away, a smirk on his lips.

"Let's move on shall we," Tyki whispered into Allen's ear before releasing him. An undignified curse was muttered hoarsely as Allen's vision momentarily went white, head bouncing off the floor with a sickening crack before he was flipped, breath being knocked from his lungs in the violent movement. Before he could recover, wet fingers – blood, sweat or spit, he didn't know what – were digging under the layer of fabric pressing him open. A chocked sob escaped Allen as he tried to struggle away from the sudden pain, but it was for naught as the Noah held him firmly.

Tyki leaned over Allen, tongue leaving a wet trail over his cheek and down his shoulder to the scar, delighting in the fact that Allen's body has begun to respond despite his obvious reluctance.

"No more, please stop," Allen whimpered hoarsely as he found himself begging the man to leave him alone.

"But we're having so much fun," Tyki grinned sadistically, "and I haven't even made you scream yet."

Allen's back arched high when the male's other hand made busy, fingers curling, nails scratching against his insides. Tyki's smile grew wider drawing them out, watching as the boy slumped to the floor again in an undignified heap, raising his fingers to his lips as he licked them clean. Stomach churning, Allen turned his gaze away, not wanting to think about what was dirtying them.

Soon he was being moved again, pants dragged down to pool around his legs, Tyki's hand encompassing the boy's erection, squeezing and pulling beyond the edge of pain. Allen jerked hopelessly into the fist, body betraying him. Gasps become cries and the touches become blows, golden eyes bright with violent anticipation.

"Finally getting into it," Tyki mused releasing the boy's cock to flip him onto his stomach. Tyki smirked down at the pale boy lying helpless, bound and panting below him as he allowed himself the pleasure of working himself for a moment, groaning as his pre cum wept from the tip.

A hand was placed on Allen's hip, the other standing against the ground like a pillar next to the boy's ear. Allen tensed when he felt the Noah's head pressing against him. Twisting his neck, Allen bit down on the muscled arm to stifle the scream that tore through him as the older male sheathed himself in one swift movement.

The pain was unbearable, indicative by the way Allen's face contorted with each thrust. Even the slight pleasure from knowing that he'd managed to cause at least some damage – though nothing to write home about – to the Noah violating him, hadn't been enough to take his mind off the throbbing organ pounding mercilessly into him.

"Scream for me boy," Tyki grunted, frowning as blood trickled down his arm. Pausing in his ministrations, Tyki wrenched Allen's jaw open, as he spun the boy around to face him without moving from within him. And the scream that tore through Allen shook him to his very core, the male's cock having hit his prostate in the movement. At this point Tyki was grinning from ear to ear, drowning in the sweet screams.

Head lolling to the side the boy felt like a rag doll, barely holding himself together as the Noah tore him apart. Dizzy and nauseous Allen's breaths became more ragged as hands gripped his thighs, nails digging painfully into his flesh.

Head swimming into unconsciousness, Allen blinked away tears as a groan came from above him and warm liquid filled him.

"You were fantastic," Tyki muttered into the boy's ear. Allen began to writhe again, desperate to get the male out of him, the disgustingly filthy feeling making the boy burn to scrub himself 'till he bled. Tyki rolled off to the side, sliding out of Allen with a slick pop. Blood and semen trickled down pale thighs as the boy rolled over, struggling to put some distance between himself and the fully sated Noah.

Breathing slowly through the pain, Allen pushed himself up on his forearms and then to his knees and finally to his feet, albeit unstable. Bending in half he grasped his pants and pulled them up in a semblance of modesty, all the while ignoring the amused gaze following him like a hawk. Gathering his jacket into his arms, Allen didn't bother with the torn shirt lying somewhere across the room, it was useless to him now.

"It's amazing you can still stand," Tyki said drawing Allen's infuriated gaze. "You really aren't human, though you definitely do bleed like one."

"Shut up," Allen hissed as he pulled at the chains trying to separate them so he'd at least have his hands to work with.

"Stop fussing, you're only going to damage yourself further," Tyki muttered as he stood, straightening his clothing, looking to all the world as if he hadn't just violated the boy. Silver eyes scanned the Noah for any sign of the keys, frowning when he found there to be none. Staggering towards Tyki, Allen threw himself at the male, knocking him into the wall with a startled grunt.

Allen's teeth violently slammed down into Tyki's throat, tearing flesh and spilling vast amounts of blood. The Noah hit the boy off, sending him flying through the door and into the next room where several pairs of eyes landed on him and his disheveled appearance.

Without hesitation Allen made use of their shock to attack, finding a window against the far wall. Making a dash towards the window Allen's left hand glowed as long black claws slashed at anyone who got in his way.

Thinking the whole situation too troublesome Lulubell chose to remain where she was, Rhode too watched in amusement as Allen evaded Jasdevi and Skinn, flinging himself at the window with no reserves. Shattered glass rained down around Allen as he fell two levels onto a gravel path beside the building.

Forcing the dizziness away Allen picked himself up and began stumbling away into the wooded mountain and the storm that ravaged its surface.

xXx

"Where is he?" Kanda snarled as he tossed Jasdevi to the side.

"Sorry, you just missed him, damn little half-breed got away," Tyki mumbled.

"Half-breed?" Kanda asked in shock, the boy was part demon. Such a thing was unprecedented, never before…

"You were travelling with that filthy creature without knowing, how unsightly," Lulubell said passing the male as she shifted into her preferred feline form.

"I rather liked him," Rhode said with a grin.

"So did I, he tasted so sweet," Tyki said, smirk splitting his features as he was unable to hide the glint of pleasured satisfaction in his eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Kanda growled eyes narrowing in fury.

"I think you can guess – as much stamina as a demon but bleeds and screams like a human," the Noah shuddered with pleasure at the thought of the boy writhing beneath him.

"You sick bastard," Kanda snarled as he made to attack the man only for him to phase through floor, appearing a couple feet away – what was deemed a safer distance.

"Funny, you never cared much for anyone before," Rhode mused "what's different about this one? Do you pity him for what he is? No, that can't be it, you didn't know. Perhaps you've grown attached to him like that Lee girl?"

"It's none of your fucking business," Kanda hissed.

"Now, now, Kanda, play nice or I won't tell you which way Allen went," Rhode said grin broadening as she watched the anger in Kanda's expression intensify.

xXx

He didn't know how far he'd managed to get before his body gave out on him and he was reduced to dragging himself, hell he didn't even know where he was headed. He had somehow worked the chains linking the shackles until they broke and had his hands free, and had been able to put on his coat, though it did little to keep the chill off his already frozen skin. He supposed the cold would help with the bruises though. Almost laughing at how ridiculously foolish he was to be thinking optimistically at a time like this Allen felt hot tears begin to stream down his cheeks for the second time that day.

Allen crawled across the coarse mountain ledge until he reached the edge of the precipice. There, he slumped over and lay on his back on the cold rock, gazing up at the sky. The clouds were dark and opaque, shrouding the sun from view, if it was even daylight behind the dark haze. The driving snow fell hard and fast, obscuring his vision and sending cold chills throughout his body. He couldn't even muster the strength to throw himself off the cliff to his death, nor could he lift his clawed hand to stab himself in the chest. Vehemently cursing the stupid book that brought him into all this, even if it had somewhat been his fault for letting it out of the library, Allen briefly closed his eyes and prayed that he'd wake up safe in his bed.

His inner thighs and lower back to his coccyx were sore beyond imagining, and every movement sent a stinging shock throughout his entire body. His ankles and wrists were chafed and battered to the point of no recovery from the iron shackles that had been forced on him. His knees had buckled and given up on him a long time ago, and ultimately, his legs were utterly useless to him now. The scar on the left side of his face stung so badly it was blinding, as though simply being in the presence of ancients activated the cursed marking beneath the glamour that hid it.

"God please just kill me and put me out of my misery," Allen whimpered as he took a deep breath of cold air trying to gather up enough energy to just roll over, once would be enough. Forcing his muscles to move, Allen pushed against the snow feebly, doing little more than moving the snow about in front of him.

xXx

Cobalt eyes traced the bruising on the boy's face regretfully, he had not only been too late to stop Tyki from raping him but he'd been too late to catch him before he escaped. It had taken hours for him to find the boy and when he had the sight was enough to make him choke on the bile rising in his throat. Not only was the boy a piteous sight lying there amidst the snow storm, but it appeared as though he was trying to edge over the cliff.

Kanda had caught Allen just before he could fall, yelling at the unconscious boy for his idiocy as he carried Allen to a village not far from where they were, the one they'd been heading to before the Noah stepped in and threw a wrench in the clockworks of their journey.

Allen had a brief revelation of someone softly stroking his cheek. Allen snapped awake and felt a burning sensation on his forehead. His head was throbbing, searing, but he felt a bitter chill wrack his body. Everything hurt. Something soft, wet and cold padded his forehead. Someone _was_ stroking his cheek. Kanda was watching over him, gazing down at him with a strange sort of gentleness in his cobalt eyes while stroking his cheek. He withdrew, embarrassed, when he noticed the boy was conscious.

He pressed the cold cloth on Allen's head once more and then removed it. Allen felt something trickle down his face. Kanda wiped away the blood and then gently lifted Allen's head from the pillow. He wrapped a bandage around Allen's forehead a couple of times and then set his head down again.

Pulling the sheets down, he inspected the boy, eyes tracing the pearly scar that ran along the right side of his chest. He really couldn't be human if he'd survived an injury like that one. Kanda's gaze drifted to the black left arm, even with demons he had never seen something like this before, many of them had abilities unique to their bloodline but physical attributes such as this were as rare as a half-breeds were.

Kanda gently cleaned Allen. Making swift and careful work of the semen and blood stained skin, and then replaced the sheets before inspecting his ankles and wrists, frowning as his gaze trailed over the bruises littering the pale skin, especially around his thighs. Sighing, Kanda concluded that he wouldn't be able to walk for at least a weak.

'Did he come for me?' Allen wondered absentmindedly. The companions were constantly bickering and only occasionally were they able to have a decent conversation without it ending in a huff.

"Kanda…" Allen mumbled.

"What?" Kanda muttered gaze meeting Allen's.

"I…uh…thank you," Allen said awkwardly.

"You damn well better be grateful, baka Moyashi! You almost got yourself killed out there! One, you could have froze to death. Two, you probably gave yourself a concussion jumping out the window like you did. And three…why would you even think of trying to kill yourself?" Kanda spoke more softly towards the end of his lecture. "I was coming for you."

It was the soft tone that did it, that abnormal kindness that the boy couldn't stand.

"Why were you so worried about me anyways? You're a demon, you shouldn't care," Allen snapped "I'm an annoyingly insufferable brat remember, why did you even bother saving my life?"

Kanda opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it and closed it again. He wasn't sure what he felt for the boy but he didn't want to see him in pain, and he definitely didn't want him to die.

"Damn it, you just…I don't…I-" Kanda stumbled over his words trying to voice the thought.

"Save your breath," Allen muttered, pained silver eyes narrowed in anger, "I didn't ask for your help!"

"Ungrateful little whelp!" Kanda snapped. He didn't understand, Allen was a mixed blood, he was half demon. Why was he still so insistent about his hatred towards them? What had humans done to win his favor?

"Sure I'm a demon but is it really so hard to believe that I sincerely worried about you?" he grumbled finally. Allen froze at those words and instantly was stumbling to his feet, startling the navy haired male as he collapsed to the ground trembling.

"Shit, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kanda asked trying to help the boy to his feet only for an open palm to connect with his face.

"No, stay away from me," Allen hissed eyes dilating as he scrambled away, back hitting the wall of the room.

'Those are Mana's words,' Allen thought recalling that night so long ago when a younger and far more naïve version of himself was won over by the demon, face obscured by the mask of a clown he wore.

"Oi," Kanda caught Allen's hands, pinning them to the wall as he tried to draw the boy's focus to him.

"Don't say things like him," Allen whimpered, head tilting forward, white locks shading his teary face from view.

'Like him?' Kanda wondered, the boy's outburst was making the kind of sense that was not. Who was he sounding like and why was it such a taboo for the small boy?

"Listen, I'm sorry okay," Kanda said "you're only going to aggravate your injuries like this."

"I don't want your kindness," Allen whispered. Heaving a sigh as he felt his heart twist with a need to protect the younger boy, Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's trembling form.

"Sleep," the command was soft and instantly the boy fell under its hold. In how many years he hadn't used suggestions on people and now, with this one boy, he had done it three times in less than a month.

xXx

When Allen woke his mind was still hazy from the suggestion, wearily pulling himself into a sitting position he regretted the movement as a jolt of pain shot up his spine. Looking around the room he found that Kanda was no where to be seen.

Heart clenching Allen thought the memories that had flooded his mind before Kanda had put him to sleep.

_Sure I'm a demon, but is it really so hard to believe that I sincerely worried about you?_

He hated it, so manipulative, planting suggestions in people's minds and using them…

Mana had taken pity on the small half-breed living alone on the streets. He'd taken that poor boy and shown him warmth and kindness and strength. Then he'd cursed that boy, implanted the essence of his dead brother into him, sealed with a red scar on his face and shock white hair from the traumatic ordeal.

Mana had broken Allen, long before anyone else had added their bit to his misery. Even after everything, Mana had never once seen Allen for anything more than a shell to pour in his beloved brother.

'Sincere? What a fucking joke,' Allen thought hands clenching and unclenching into fists at his sides.

"You're awake," Kanda said as he entered the room, drawing the boy's attention. "I brought food. I figured you'd be starved after not eating anything for almost three days now."

"I'm sorry but I'm not feeling all that hungry," Allen said turning his gaze to the bags in the demon's hands.

"Seriously, I don't care if you act like a fucking mental case, but you have to nourish yourself otherwise you'll be stuck in bed for who knows how long and we still have to pay the Earl a visit to get that book back," Kanda said aloofly. Allen said nothing but nodded to which a smirk graced Kanda's features. Handing over a bag to the young male, Kanda watched as he tentatively took a bite of a sandwich before realizing just how hungry he was and polishing off the rest of the food.

"We have another full day of travelling from here before we reach the Earl's little misery ridden town," Kanda said. Nodding mutely Allen briefly wondered what it was about the ancients that had set his cursed mark ablaze. He couldn't recall having encountered the Earl before, yet his _family_ had tipped off the mark that had been dormant since Mana's death.

"The Earl, who is he?" Allen asked.

"He's an evil bastard," Kanda said as if on reflex "he's the type of man that you just love to hate. The only people he ever associates directly with are the Noah."

"Why are the Noah so different," Allen asked "from regular demons I mean?" He'd known his share of demons and once he didn't let his guard down and he kept up his mental shields he could hold his own. Allen was far from a pushover, but against the Noah it had been different, almost like they were a whole different class of demons on their own.

"They are demons that have existed over the centuries, long before my time that's for sure. They go by different appearances and different names but remain with the same essence," Kanda said "and they are infinitely loyal to the Earl."

"Why the sudden interest?" Kanda asked.

"Know your enemies," Allen said simply to which Kanda nodded.

xXx

Two days later found Allen standing by the window of the room, eyes following the shapes of the town beyond the glass. He had begun to heal up rather quickly, Kanda attributing it to how he froze himself right after getting injured so they hadn't had a chance to inflame. It was like putting ice on a bruise to keep the swelling down, just instead of a bruise it was an entire aching body and instead of ice it was a snowy mountain side during a blizzard.

"I can travel tomorrow," Allen said when Kanda stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his neck and skin flushed from his shower.

"I doubt that," Kanda said as he sat down to dry his hair.

"I'm all better I swear," Allen said turning to face Kanda.

"The bruises that still haven't faded say otherwise," Kanda said.

"But I feel fine," Allen protested.

"Come here," Kanda said after a moment of silent contemplation.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Just do it," Kanda growled impatiently. Sighing Allen walked towards him until he was standing an arms length away. Kanda stood, one hand moving under Allen's arm and around his back as if meaning to support him.

"What are you-ngah!" Allen let out a yelp of pain as he fell against Kanda.

"You may feel fine, but your body isn't ready to travel yet," Kanda said sternly. A pout settled across Allen's face as he was pushed down to sit on the bed, spine still tingling from where Kanda had stroked up it's length.

The pain had been a short spasm but it was enough to remove all sense of balance and coordination, if Kanda hadn't been supporting him, Allen would have landed on the floor, legs simply refusing to obey the commands from his body. Allen also noted how the demon hadn't applied much pressure when doing his little demonstration.

The smug look on the demon's face had really peeved Allen though he knew better than to comment about it, last time he'd done so, their trivial banter had been more of headache than it was worth. Turning on his side Allen brought his legs up onto the bed to sleep since he couldn't do much else and hell would have to freeze over before he looked at that stupid book again. He'd tried that on the first day of being bed ridden and had been so overcome by frustration he'd chucked it out the window.

Needless to say he'd panicked and made his way out to get it, which only resulted in a very cross looking demon, dragging him back into the room before he'd even reached the stairs.

xXx

When Allen woke he was starting to feel the after effects of too much sleep draining his body.

"I don't think I've ever slept this much in my life," Allen muttered holding his head in dismay. The sluggish feeling was definitely not helping his mood.

"Not even when you got that scar?" Kanda asked nonchalantly from across the room. Allen stiffened, he knew the one he was talking about, and sure enough he really shouldn't have woken up from that one.

"Being unconscious and sleeping are different," Allen said dully.

"How long were you out of commission after that?" Kanda asked.

"Just over a month," Allen mumbled. 'When I woke up I swear I'd wished I'd have died in my sleep,' Allen mused as recalled waking to see a very angry Cross, a gun and a new pile of what he'd soon learned to be debts.

"That long and you're complaining about four days?" Kanda asked incredulously.

"I was unconscious for that long," Allen said "when I woke up they couldn't keep me down for more than a couple hours, and that was because Master was holding a gun to my head saying that if I moved, it'd be the last thing I do."

There was silence in the room as Kanda stared blankly at the pale boy. If the thought hadn't been so amusing he'd have probably been more shocked or even disturbed by the fact that the first thing the boy did upon waking from a month long slumber was try to get up and out of the hospital.

"How did you get so injured anyway?" Kanda asked.

"I was careless," Allen said stiffly and from that tone, he was sure he'd get no more out of the boy on the subject. Even so he decided to try his hand at another topic that was frequently rising to his contemplation.

"Why is it that you hate just demons? If you're a half-breed I'd think humans are less accommodating for those who are different," Kanda said.

"I never said it was just demons," Allen said "you assumed that."

"You hate both species then? Is it because of your parents?" Kanda asked curiously.

"No, I don't give a damn about my parents," Allen muttered, seemingly edging on anger at the topic Kanda was so interested in prying into.

"Strange statement coming from you," the older male mused.

"I never knew them, they abandoned me and I grew up on the streets," Allen said "not that it's any of your business but my resentment isn't as petty as you'd like to think."

"Was it difficult for you?" Kanda asked.

"What does it matter, it's long in the past," Allen said.

'Your eyes say otherwise,' Kanda thought though letting the subject drop.

xXx

"I swear this time I really am ready to go," Allen said.

"Come here," Kanda said.

"Can't you just take my word for it?" Allen asked with a frown.

"Not a chance," Kanda said "now come here." Sighing Allen did as he was told, he'd failed this test three times in the past six days. Bracing himself as Kanda stroked up his spine, Allen bit his lip but managed to remain standing.

"Fine, we'll leave this afternoon," Kanda said, though he'd rather the boy rest more, he figure he'd get an earful if he told him no again. When Kanda caught sight of the almost euphoric look on Allen's face, he swore there was something wrong with him.

'To be able to make a face like that…'Kanda thought, considering all that he knew about the boy.

"Hear that Tim?" Allen asked catching the golem by the wings a bright smile on his face. "I think I'd have gone crazy if I had to spend another day stuck in here."

"I know you don't want my help but if while we're travelling if it hurts too much-" Kanda was cut off as Allen turned to him, mood not faltering even as a darkness seeped into his eyes.

"I know, tell you to stop patronizing me so we can get this journey over and done with," Allen said in a shockingly cheerful voice.

"You really are an insufferable brat," Kanda sighed, though he couldn't help the small smirk that tugged up the corners of his mouth. There was nothing about Allen that was normal and he found himself to be rather intrigued by him, even if the boy was incorrigibly stubborn.

xXx

"Kanda," Allen called turning to look at the male as they headed out from the town.

"What?" the navy haired male asked, cocking a brow

"The girl you're trying to bring back," Allen started noting the stiffening of the demon at his side, "how did she die?"

Having not received an answer, Allen decided to press a bit more wondering how far he could go before Kanda either snapped at him or told him.

"If she meant so much to you-"

"Her name was Lenalee Lee," Kanda started, hands clenched into fists at his sides, "the Earl had humans kill her. He knew she would hesitate if against those weaker than her. She had always been a kind person, I don't think even you could dislike her for being a demon."

Kanda paused in his story, glancing at Allen from the corner of his eye. The boy didn't look appalled by the statement, rather contemplative, taking in the information critically. "I was distracted by the Noah and when they finally pulled back and I got to her it was already too late."

"So you want revenge on the Earl?" Allen said though he didn't need a response to be sure of the answer, "do you hate humans for being so easily manipulated?"

"I do," Kanda said unflinchingly "they are too easily corrupt and it disgusts me to think that she was bested because she pitied them."

"You dislike humans for being easily manipulated, but demons are the ones to wield that power," Allen said, "you yourself have used suggestions on me."

"I don't like it," Kanda said "in all my years I've always favored getting my way without such underhanded tactics. It's only you that I find so unbelievably obstinate that it comes naturally."

"You feel the need to control me?" Allen asked curiously "I hardly think foolish commands such as telling me to sleep really benefit you in anyway."

"It wasn't for my benefit," Kanda said "the first time I needed the book and I didn't want to hurt you. If I'd have wanted to I could have just killed you and taken it."

"Then why didn't you?" Allen asked.

"Why do you choose to be amongst humans?" Kanda asked ignoring the question, "you say you hate them, and yet you walk with them as if you are one. You take orders from a human male and your best friend is machine incapable of real emotion. What have humans ever done to win your favor?"

"Nothing," Allen said "I can't trust them and even without my mixed heritage my appearances are enough of a reason to be persecuted and ridiculed. Even so, my distrust for demons runs far deeper, especially towards those who show me kindness."

Kanda was silent as he took in the boy's response; it had been the first real and meaningful answer he'd gotten from the boy since they'd begun traveling together. And to say it was disturbing was just the tip of the iceberg. Kanda could understand not being physically able to trust anyone, human or demon, for he too had once been like that and to a degree still was, Lenalee having been the only one to ever breech those walls.

But what Allen was speaking of was a complete isolation, looking at everyone as if they were his enemy and being wearier of those who showed him the slightest bit of compassion. If kindness was what he feared, then there was something seriously wrong with him.

xXx

Six hours into their trek up the mountainside, the weather was still relatively decent. The snow had stopped falling and though cold, the wind was rather subdued. Even so Allen wasn't looking too good, his face was flushed indicating heat and Kanda was sure that there was no way he wasn't freezing. His breaths were shallow and quick and though dutifully keeping up with him, Allen was clearly having difficulties.

"How bad is it?" Kanda asked slowing his stride ever the slightest for Allen to walk at his side.

"None of your concern," Allen huffed out. Frowning Kanda reached around Allen and traced a line up his spine, silver eyes widened as the boy let out a strangled yelp, collapsing into the snow.

"Shit," Kanda murmured having not expected it to have regressed that badly so quickly. The cold was clearly not helping any.

"You bastard," Allen grumbled as he tried to pick himself up, only to find the ground falling away from him as he was scooped up into Kanda's arms.

"Deal with it," Kanda growled darkly leaving no room for argument, "I think there's a place we can rest about an hour away from here."

"I don't want to rest," Allen grumbled shifting in the older male's arms trying to get him to let go.

"Che, right now I don't give a damn about what you want," Kanda said as he started walking again, Allen cradled against him like a small child. The boy frowned but gave up his struggling after a couple more tries and leaned his head against Kanda's chest, finding himself being lulled to sleep by the steady beating of the demon's heart.

'Well what do you know, the brat fell asleep,' Kanda thought as pushed the door open to a small inn he'd remembered crossing one time when Lenalee had gotten them lost. How a place like this could be in business when no one knew where it was.

"Can I help you?" an old woman asked from behind the counter, setting aside her needlework.

"I need a room, I'm not sure for how long," Kanda said to which she smile and nodded.

"Just up the stairs to your right," she said "the bath is at the end of the hall."

"Thank you," Kanda muttered quickly as he headed up the stairs and all but kicked the door open. Once in the room he placed Allen down on the bed, feeling the flushed skin Kanda frowned. 'A fever, how untimely,' Kanda thought as he gently brushed aside the silky white locks.

Walking down the hall to the bathroom Kanda dampened a cloth with cold water before heading back to the room.

"What the hell are you doing up?" Kanda snapped having not expected the boy to wake up so soon. And already Allen was sitting up, using the headboard for support.

"Where are we?" Allen asked.

"An inn," Kanda replied placing his hands on Allen's shoulders and pushing him back none too gently onto the bed. He'd learned after much trouble with the boy that force worked better than kindness.

"Why are we here?" Allen asked, frowning as he found himself once again acquainted with the bed.

"Because you rushed into travelling again when you weren't ready," Kanda said "now shut up." Though not pleased about the situation, especially being babied Allen conceded allowing the older male to place the cool towel against his forehead.

"I'm going downstairs, and when I get back you better not have moved," Kanda said eyes narrowing at the fact that the boy was pointedly ignoring him. "If you move there will be consequences." Kanda's voice was much darker than Allen had remembered and he had to give the male some credit for the intimidating scowl he seemed rather fond of sporting.

With the threat lingering in the air Kanda headed out from the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Is your friend ill?"' the old woman asked puttering about in the kitchen cutting vegetables and the like.

"He has a fever," Kanda said.

"The poor dear, you both shouldn't be travelling at this time of year, the weather is unpredictable," she said. "Is there anything in particular he'd like to eat?"

"I think anything will be fine," Kanda said as he fished out the teapot from where he remembered it being. "Do you have tea leaves?"

"Just in the cupboard over there," the woman said gesturing over the sink. Kanda nodded his thanks and selected the dried herbs he wanted. Upon finishing steeping the tea, Kanda headed back up to the room, finding Allen sitting up in bed, the cloth lying in his lap and Timcanpy fluttering about in his hands.

"Drink this," Kanda said holding out the cup of tea to the smaller boy. Taking the cup from Kanda, silver eyes stared down into the amber colored liquid, feeling the warmth bleed into his hands from the porcelain. Slowly bringing the cup to his lips Allen paused, letting the cup linger as he inhaled the aroma of the steeped flowers.

"Chamomile and valerian," Allen muttered, "you trying to sedate me?"

"Perhaps," Kanda said with a smirk, "I'm surprised you can tell what it is just by scent alone."

"Usually when people try to drug me, they use stuff that's much stronger than this," Allen said as if it were an everyday occurrence. Needless to say Kanda was once again perturbed by the thought of what the boy had gone through during his relatively short lifetime.

"Human or demon?" Kanda asked to which Allen shot him a nasty look.

"Does it matter?"

Kanda was silent, of course such a question had been insensitive, but he had meant no harm by it. He found himself subconsciously yearning to find out more about Allen and why he was the way he was.

"Just drink it," Kanda said moving away from the bed, some distance was probably warranted by this point. Silently Allen obliged, slowly sipping the tea.

"The suggestion would have been easier," Allen whispered before downing the rest of the liquid, and setting the cup down.

"Would you rather I place suggestions in your mind?" Kanda asked and he wished he hadn't when he saw a dark look cross Allen's features. Nothing else was said as the effects of the tea slowly lulled Allen into a drowsy state.

'It's so hard to deal with him,' Kanda thought with a frown.

xXx

The next time Allen woke, it was dark outside and Kanda had fallen asleep in a chair by the window. His heart swelled with a strange emotion as his silver eyes traced the contours of the demons' face. Kanda was truly beautiful. He wasn't like typical demons nor was he like typical people. He did everything at his own pace and for reasons that were solely his own. As much as he was ingrained to hate because of _what_ he was, Allen couldn't help but admire him for _who_ he was.

'These feelings are nothing but trouble,' Allen thought, berating himself for his stupidity as he slowly drew himself into a sitting position, legs hanging off the side of the bed. Carefully Allen made his way to the door and out into the hallway.

'Water,' Allen thought feeling extremely parched, stumbling down the stairs. After a bit of searching Allen found the kitchen and filled a glass with water, slowly sipping it. He felt a headache coming on, a side effect of the fever he suspected. The wave of dizziness that overtook the young male was so quick he didn't even realize when he'd hit the floor, until he was staring up at the ceiling, shattered glass mixed amongst spilled water lying a few inches away from him.

'I wonder how long it'll take him before he realizes I'm gone and comes to yell at me,' Allen thought a small smile turning the corners of his mouth as he stared into the darkness surrounding him, eyes trailing over the silhouettes of objects in the kitchen.

A few minutes later Allen heard quick footsteps descending the stairs, and an inhuman growl of displeasure escaped the demon male as he quickly searched the inn, coming to a stop at the kitchen where Allen lay sprawled on his back, broken glass littering the ground beside him.

"Are you alright?" Kanda asked as he carefully lifted Allen.

"Sorry," Allen mumbled as he curled into the warmth, "glass broke."

"Che, baka," Kanda muttered as he carried Allen back up to the room, "were you planning on staying there all night?"

"Couldn't move…dizzy," Allen murmured, 'and for some reason I knew you'd come for me,' he amended in his mind.

Once safely in bed again Kanda made to return to the chair only for a pale hand to grab his wrist.

"Wait," Allen said almost reflexively.

"What?" Kanda asked, watching curiously as silver eyes widened, having apparently realized what he'd done and let go, pulling his hand back quickly as if having been scorched by fire.

"Sorry, never mind," Allen said averting his gaze.

"What is it?" Kanda asked lifting Allen's chin, searching the pools of silver for answers.

"Nothing,"' Allen insisted. 'If he's in pain, it's better that I know,' Kanda thought, briefly wondering when he'd started needing an excuse to justify his reason for doing anything.

"Tell me," Kanda said, the suggestion was weak, giving room for resistance, but to Allen's foggy senses it was more than strong enough to elicit a response.

"Stay," at first Kanda couldn't believe his ears, the brat with the demon trust issues had asked him to stay, as in sharing the bed for the night? It just wasn't possible. "Please stay." Kanda's expression softened as the boy confirmed his request. Kanda didn't really know what to make of this change of attitude but complied, sliding into the bed beside the boy and drawing his frail form into his arms.

xXx

When Allen woke the following morning, he felt abnormally warm. It wasn't the fever type of warm; it was comforting and made him feel safe. Something he quickly realized to be a problem. He couldn't allow himself to fall into any false sense of security. After a few moments of blankly staring ahead, taking note that Kanda wasn't anywhere in sight, Allen frowned.

Brows knitting together in thought Allen almost gasped when he recalled the events of the night before and where exactly the sinfully tempting warmth was coming from.

_Stay. Please stay._

Allen couldn't believe those words had come out of his mouth. A light dusting of pink reached his cheeks as he carefully attempted to remove himself from Kanda's arms, without waking him. Just as Allen had lifted the arm draped across his waist, a warm breath suffused across his neck.

"Trying to sneak away?" the voice was low as if still half asleep.

"N-not at all," Allen mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

"Now this is a surprise," Kanda said as he noticed the light blush on Allen's cheeks, "starting to warm up to me?"

"Not a chance," Allen glowered as he flung Kanda's arm off none to gently and slid form the bed putting some distance between them.

"You're moving around a lot, are you feeling better?" Kanda asked as sat up.

"I told you before that I'd be fine, it was you who didn't listen," Allen grumbled keeping his back turned to the older male.

"I had no idea that your definition of fine was being in pain with a fever," Kanda said sardonically as he followed Allen to the window with his eyes, "and needing a companion in bed." There it was, the desired reaction, a beautiful blush crept across Allen's cheeks as he turned to glare heatedly at Kanda.

"I didn't _need_ you to sleep with me," Allen hissed, though he didn't bother trying to make excuses, it had happened and he regretted it but that was all. A smirk painted Kanda's face as he walked up to the fuming boy.

"But it wasn't so bad was it?" Kanda asked taking in how the flush slowly made its way to the boy's ears.

"Don't patronize me," Allen bit out dangerously.

"It wasn't my intention," Kanda replied smoothly, "I was merely pointing out that you didn't act with such repulsion as you had the last time I held you to sleep. I recall you pushed away so fast you landed on the ground."

"I'm feeling better, we should leave now," Allen said walking towards the door, only to get stopped by a calloused hand around his wrist.

"Not so fast," Kanda said.

"It's not your job to take care of me," Allen said before Kanda could say anything else about his wellbeing and needing to rest more. Allen wrenched his hand from Kanda's grasp. It had gone far enough and he wasn't going to stand for it anymore. The emotions trying to claw their way out from where he'd safely locked them behind his mask and the memories stealing into his thoughts had been the final straw. He couldn't afford to lose himself after working so hard to prevent the same thing from ever happening again.

"I know that," Kanda said.

"Then do us both a favor and stop wasting your time," Allen said "I know you wouldn't understand but I _can't_ deal with this. I'll go crazy if you don't stop."

"I've never asked you to trust me," Kanda said "call it self-serving moral satisfaction if you will, but I don't want you to die and with the way you're going that's exactly where you're heading."

"I hate you," Allen said darkly pushing past Kanda and out the door. 'Doesn't want me to die? Damn him for doing this to me.'

Kanda stared at the place the boy had just been, the look in Allen's eyes had seared itself into his mind. The boy had looked so piteously sorrowful even while expressing hatred. Kanda couldn't even begin to comprehend what Allen was feeling.

xXx

The two had set out from the small inn after a quick meal. Four hours passed, trekking through the snow and into a patch of forest. They hadn't spoken to each other since the incident earlier that morning, Kanda thinking about Allen and the expression he just couldn't shake from his mind and Allen berating himself for letting the damn book leave the library in the first place.

As they headed down the side of the mountain Allen was hit with a wave of vertigo and lost his bearings.

"Relax a bit, you're body won't be able to take the strain once we cross into the ravine," Kanda said catching the boy's wrist to steady him.

"What-" Allen started, head swimming with power drunken senses.

"It's a barrier," Kanda said "your human half is being affected by it."

"Human what?" Allen's voice slurred as he stumbled, the older male catching him again.

"It'll be fine once we get past it," Kanda said allowing the boy to cling to his hand to keep his balance.

It took twenty minutes to cross the barrier into the town. Immediately Kanda sought out a room at the nearest inn.

"We'll just wait here until you come off this power high," Kanda said sitting in a chair and leaning his head back. He was tired. Coming through the barrier was easy for a demon, most didn't even notice the difference but he'd been so strung up on his worry for the boy that it had been a physically draining experience. The fact that he was still thinking about the, _I hate you,_ episode that morning hadn't helped much either.

"Oi, what are you-" Cobalt eyes widened as soft pliant lips pressed against his, the lithe half-breed sitting in his lap.

"I want you," Allen huffed breathily against the older male's ear causing him to stiffen. Swallowing the lump in his throat Kanda turned his gaze away from the sinfully tempting face of the smaller boy. He knew it was because of the barrier. For normal humans it made them weak and disoriented, usually causing them to collapse a few meters in, but because Allen was part demon the power of it had intoxicated him.

"No you don't," Kanda said seriously pushing Allen back, though the boy was still sitting on him in a very promiscuous manner. "Just this morning you told me you hated me."

"Because you're breaking me," Allen said leaning his forehead to rest against Kanda's shoulder as he breathed in the male's scent, "slowly, painfully and deliberately." Kanda hissed as Allen nipped at his neck before soothing the bite with his tongue.

"You don't know what you're doing," Kanda growled as he tried to retain control over the sensible part of his mind.

"Then show me what I'm doing wrong," Allen whispered seductively as he rolled his hips into Kanda's growing arousal.

"I didn't mean it like th-" Kanda was cut off by Allen's lips against his, willing and wanton the boy trailed his tongue over Kanda's bottom lip trying to get him to participate.

"I just can't get enough of your warmth," Allen moaned as Kanda began to respond to the kiss, tongue delving into Allen's mouth, tasting him and exploring the sweet ambrosia laced orifice. It was at that moment that Kanda threw control out the proverbial window, hands falling to Allen's waist and rocking against the boy.

He knew Allen would regret it once he came back to his senses. Hell he knew that taking advantage of the situation was wrong, but he just couldn't resist the pools of silver staring innocently up at him and the blood rushing to his nether regions.

"You taste sweet," Kanda groaned as he trailed kisses down Allen's neck to his collar bone. A sharp bite caused the boy to gasp, before the brief pain rolled into pleasure as Kanda nipped at the sensitive flesh of the boy's neck.

Kanda buried one hand in Allen's hair, luxuriating in the softness before trailing it down the boy's body, wishing that he'd been naked. Nevertheless Allen quivered under the touch as Kanda brought his hand up and began to undo the buttons on Allen's shirt. The boy purred low in his throat as he buried his face in Kanda's shoulder, breathing deeply of his scent.

His exhalations came shallow and fast as he gazed down at Allen, wanting desperately to see the pleasure written across those pale features. Lifting Allen's face, Kanda's jaw clenched, he wouldn't be able to stop, not after that expression. Allen's eyes were glassy with pleasure and need, swollen lips parted as short breaths escaped him, and the untainted white of his hair was an erotically tousled mass around his flushed face. From that look Kanda knew that Allen wanted him, it wasn't just lust and physical satisfaction he sought, Allen wanted _him_. His shaft hardened dangerously with the knowledge.

The delicate tip of Allen's tongue darted out and traced his lips, taking in the last hint of Kanda's possession while leaving a glistening trail of moisture. How soft and fragile he was. How utterly beautiful. Kanda reclaimed Allen's mouth with more ferocity, growling his need. Allen responded by weaving his hands in Kanda's hair, loosing it from the tie that secured it and slanted his lips over his more fully. He boldly rubbed himself against the hardness of Kanda's erection, groaning into the kiss.

"I burn for you," Allen gasped out as he settled against Kanda. Moaning he closed his eyes in ecstasy. He gripped Kanda's shoulders, navy tresses falling like a curtain around them. Allen arched against Kanda's swollen shaft, pressing hard before flitting away. Both of them groaned at the intense surge of pleasure.

"More," up and down he moved against him, rubbing, tantalizing, "please."

Kanda undid Allen's pants and delved a hand in, gripping his erection and watching the boy arch against him. He hissed in a breath. Allen cried out again as Kanda gave his arousal a quick squeeze. Their lips met in a heated clash, tongues thrusting, bodies undulating. He tasted so sweet and briefly Kanda thought he wouldn't mind spending eternity this way.

When Allen pulled back Kanda growled, he wanted more so he jerked Allen's shaft trying to make him collapse against him from pleasure. But though Allen groaned and his back arched, he did not concede. Allen grabbed Kanda's wrist and pulled the attached hand from his pants much to the others displeasure.

Allen fell to his knees, gorgeous silver staring directly at Kanda as he placed his hands on Kanda's thighs and leaned between the mans legs, trailing kisses over his abdomen, and dipping his tongue into his belly button before travelling lower, kissing around the hem of Kanda's pants and causing shivers to course over the demons body.

The hands supporting him on Kanda's thighs moved to his pants, quickly making work of the button and zipper before tracing the bulge teasingly. Groaning, Kanda shot the best glare he could muster down at the boy. He needed more than that, needed friction, and he hated how Allen was denying him.

Allen caught the look with a smile as he carefully tugged Kanda's erection from its prison, fingers wrapping around his cock and shafting it once, slowly placing his free hand on Kanda's waist to keep him from bucking.

Allen licked the head, tasting the salty precum and Kanda groaned a sound of blissful torture. Encouraged he opened wide and sucked him deep. Kanda released another groan, hoarse and raw, almost savage. Up and down Allen bobbed his head over the length, sucking and swirling his tongue over the throbbing flesh. Kanda's hands clenched and unclenched beside him as he fought to keep still not wanting to thrust in and choke the boy.

Allen's tongue laved the head with every upward glide, teeth grazing the base lightly. No longer able to keep his hands idle, Kanda threaded them in the snowy tresses the coil in him winding just to the pinnacle of pleasure. He almost yelled in frustration when Allen pulled back looking up at Kanda, through his ruffled silken bangs.

"I want this inside of me," Allen almost begged "so much that I ache."

Raw, primal arousal burned inside of him, hotter than ever before, everything inside him craving the young half breed. A blue flame flashed in his eyes. Reaching back he peeled his shirt over his head, anticipation shivered through the small body as silver raked over Kanda's exposed chest, fingers tentatively ghosting up to his chest, splaying over his ribs and tracing the black inky tendrils of the tattoo he found there, slowly drifting closer to its center over the demon's left pectoral. Kanda sucked in a breath, reveling in the gentle affection behind the flighty touches.

Allen's mouth watered for a taste of them, sliding back up to straddle Kanda's hips as he leaned in, licking a path along the monochrome design, savoring the salty taste of his skin. Kanda's muscles jumped at the first stroke of the boy's tongue. Slithering his hand back between those clothed milky thighs he traced the weeping tip of the boys arousal, eliciting a gasped moan that warmed the skin of his chest.

"Hold on," Kanda growled as he wrapped his arms around Allen tightly, lifting the boy with him as he stood. Legs wrapped around him and Allen's arms hooked around the back of his neck, body pressed flush against Kanda's as he was carried over to the bed and laid down ever so gently. In the next moment Kanda eased the boy's pants over his hips and down his legs to reveal a gorgeous expanse of milky skin. Allen's cheeks flushed as he lay bare in front of the older male's scrutinizing cobalt gaze.

"Beautiful," Kanda breathed as he leaned in and captured the boy's lips with his own, hand making its way down the boy's side and between his legs. A yelp of discomfort escaped the boy as a finger found its way into him, pumping slowly past the tight ring of muscle before a second was added, stretching him slowly. Kanda drank in all of the noises Allen made, each one sending delicious tremors of need through his body.

Then a third finger pushed into Allen's heat, muscles contracting around them as he clung tightly to Kanda. The demon curled his fingers, brushing against a small bundle of nerves and Allen screamed, a beautiful pleasured sound, as stars exploded behind his vision. In all but a moment Kanda's fingers were removed and he positioned himself at Allen's opening, slowly sinking into the heat of the boy's body. Allen tensed nails raking along Kanda's back as he tried to contain himself, relaxing as much as he could while the large girth slowly impaled him.

Once fully seated in Allen, Kanda held still. Allen's breaths were erratic against the demon's neck and the male brought a hand up Allen's side, brushing away the tears the boy hadn't even registered to have let loose.

"Tell me when," Kanda said "take as long as you need." Allen's heart burst with bliss, in all his years he'd been used, not once had anyone waited for him, not once had he been treated so precious. And his heart ached because he knew despite his misted senses that Kanda wasn't his, he already belonged to someone else.

Allen nodded after another moment, not trusting his voice, not even sure if he still had one. Kanda slowly pulled back before thrusting down in a slow rhythm. Only when Allen was rocking in to meet his thrusts did he pick up the pace, an exquisite tension beginning to build within him. Tighter it wound, ever tighter as he thrust into Allen, the boys muscles contracting forcefully around him as if trying to pull him in deeper, and then Kanda changed the angle of his thrust and Allen was screaming, sweet pleasured cries and Kanda wanted to drink them in, capturing the boys lips with his own and muffling the sounds that tasted so sweet.

Tighter, tighter the tension reached its peak and then he buried himself in Allen and stopped moving, orgasm shaking through them both as he spilled himself deep into the small body, reclaiming Allen's lips and swallowing his screams and pants as he trembled when Kanda began to move, a slow rolling of hips into the tight channel before pulling out completely.

Rolling onto his side Kanda pulled Allen's body against him and dragged the sheets up around them. Allen snuggled up against him, forehead resting against his chest. A small smile tugged at the corners of Kanda's mouth as he pressed a kiss into the soft white locks before closing his eyes.

xXx

When morning came despite fogged senses, Allen was acutely aware of two things: one he was staring into the naked chest of the demon he'd been traveling with, and two, he was naked and there was an unmistakable throbbing in his backside. Allen was stricken with horror.

"Morning," Kanda mumbled as he woke, fully sated from the nights events and tightened his hold around the small body in his arms.

"W-what..." Kanda looked down curiously at the quivering voice and instantly found anger flaring up in him. Allen's eyes were wide with horror and looked as though he were going to snap any moment now. All the thoughts Kanda had thought the night before had quickly jumped ship as forced Allen to look at him.

"Do you regret it?" the voice was cold and threatening.

"How could you-" Allen's mind was searing with images from the night before.

"Don't give me that," Kanda hissed furiously as he pulled away from Allen, standing form the bed to put some distance between them before he hurt the boy. Sure he'd taken advantage of the situation but Allen had wanted it and having been looked at as though he'd raped the boy made his blood boil. "You _wanted_ it, you were all over me begging and moaning like a whore."

Silver eyes widened, filing with tears that he was desperately trying to hold back. Allen turned his gaze down to the floor as he clutched at the sheets tightly, bringing them up around his nude form.

"You took advantage of me…you knew I was out of sorts and yet-"

"Don't you dare," Kanda snarled "_you_ initiated it, even after I told you you'd regret it. And it's not like you didn't enjoy it. What's the big deal anyway? I didn't hurt you and it was just sex."

'Yes of course that's all it was, just casual sex brought on by my own lack of control…it didn't mean anything,' Allen thought ignoring the clenching in his heart, it was painful but Kanda was right. Even so, he'd wanted the male to say that it wasn't just sex, that he'd wanted Allen as much as the boy had wanted him the night before. As much as he still did. But it was too much to hope that anyone would even fancy him. He was just a filthy half breed, fun to experiment with because of how rare his kind is, but not deserving of anything more. Plus, Kanda already had Lenalee. After all that's what brought them to this point; he was doing all this for her.

"I'm sorry, you're right," Allen said head down as he slid from the bed, collecting his clothes and beginning to dress himself in silence. Cobalt eyes followed the boy's movements carefully, having not expected the boy to concede – at least not so soon and with such a pitiful expression on his face. "The Earl lives at the epicenter of this barrier town?"

"Yeah" Kanda replied. As his anger began to quell he felt extremely guilty for what he'd said. He'd wanted the boy so much that he thought he'd go mad. An unhealthy byproduct of his obsession with protecting the young half breed? He didn't know, but he knew that his heart was aching for the boy, bleeding for the pain he must've been feeling, silver eyes once gorgeous pools of wanton desire, now distant, barely able to contain the sorrow behind them.

xXx

The two made their way to a Victorian estate, so out of place in the small village. Cream colored walls and varnished wooden window frames surrounded two ornately carved doors with brass handles. In all appearance it was as if out of a fairytale book.

"Stay close to me," Kanda said as they snuck in through a window. Silver eyes appraised the interior with interest. If the outside had been beautiful he couldn't even describe the inside. Though eerie and dark, lit only by candles, there was no question as to the amount of detail in the room. Polished hardwood floors, a rich red color and the walls adorned with portraits, dark and frightening but intriguing and breathtaking. Sticking close to the walls Allen followed Kanda into the next room, where they were both startled by the room being illuminated by a bright chandelier.

"Yuu Kanda," the voice came from a stocky man with an unnervingly large grin, "you've been so good to me lately, finding that book and bringing this boy to me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kanda asked eyes narrowing, instinctively getting closer to Allen.

"Allen Walker, a pleasure to see you and after all these years," the Earl said.

"You've met the Earl before?" Kanda asked sharply turning to Allen, brows furrowed in thought, "why the fuck didn't you tell-" Allen's eyes had narrowed to pinpoints as the block on his memory broke under the strain, the Musician's thoughts spilling into him and provoking feelings of unbridled terror and anger hatred. "Oi, Moyashi."

"How have you been?" the Earl asked, to which Allen remained silent, "I suppose those memories were too much for you. In any case, I thank you for bringing him to me Kanda."

"Someone better tell me what the fuck is going on," Kanda hissed.

"This boy's life belongs to me," the Earl said, grin broadening, "all the ancients _belong_ to me, and though traitorous, he is still mine."

"He can't be an ancient, he's a half breed," Kanda said.

"But he's not the only one in that body, the Fourteenth Noah resides within that boy," the Earl said.

"I'm not…that _thing_ is not me," Allen whimpered body beginning to tremble.

"Oh good you didn't go brain dead. It would have been such a shame to kill you when you couldn't feel the life slipping away," the Earl said "but it seems you can barely stand, or is it rage that's causing you to tremble so?"

Allen said nothing as fractured images of the night he was cursed began to play, a morbidly treacherous film production.

"_I love you," Mana said gently caressing Allen's face, "if you let me, I'll protect you."_

"_Then I'll protect you too," a young chestnut haired boy grinned up at the man as he produced a book from his cloak. Silver eyes watched in confusion as the man who he'd come to think of as a father pulled off a glove, revealing sharp claw-like nails._

"_Mana, what are you doing?"_

"_Hold still," the command was firm and Allen could not fight as his eyes widened in fright. _

"_Mana?"_

"_You truly are precious to me, thank you for making this possible," Mana whispered as he began chanting bringing a clawed hand to Allen's face. _

_Screams tore through the small body as the nail dragged though the flesh on his forehead before cutting across his eyelid and down his cheek. The mark burned, and the chanting stopped, a dark heaviness filled the small boy's heart._

"_Mana, why?" a choked and painful little sob. The man said nothing but picked Allen up and ran as if death was at his heels, which it was. The Earl sliced through the man with a sword, grinning maniacally as he took in the small boy cradled against him._

"_Run, always keep going forward," Mana bit out brokenly, "then forget you ever saw that man." The command forcing Allen into a sprint, dashing away from the cold eyes and the only family he'd ever had._

"I have a question for you before you die, Allen. So please indulge me," the Earl said drawing Allen from his quickly returning memories, "why are you so desperate to be human?"

The Earl began approaching, Kanda stepping in front of Allen protectively only to be sent sprawling back into the wall.

"Why favor those that persecuted you simply for how you look? Demons are far more accommodating, even the proudest of them wouldn't have given you a second look if they hadn't known you were of mixed blood. And yet you chose to live amongst humans," the Earl said when he didn't immediately receive an answer, "you sealed your arm for seven years. Is it because of Mana that you just can't help but hate our kind? Because of what he did to you? And this book, Allen I'd think you wanted to be as far away from the book that did this to you as possible."

Kanda's eyes widened as he picked himself up off the floor, it all was starting to make a horrific kind of sense. The Earl was waving the book tauntingly in front of the boy, who had yet to move.

"Stay still demon," the Earl commanded, the suggestion causing Kanda to cease in his movements. "You can't protect him. So just sit back like a good boy and watch him die, it is your fault after all, if you had never brought him here, I probably would never have found him."

"How is it Allen? The cursed mark, tell me, does it burn?" Screams pierced the air as Allen's knees buckled beneath him, "I thought so. You've been restraining it."

The Earl lifted the boy's face, to reveal the burning red scar cutting through his left eye into a pentacle on his forehead. Kanda watched helplessly as he tried to fight through the control on his mind. The Earl had the unique ability to control anyone, human or demon – a devastating power.

The Earl's fingers wrapped around the boy's throat, slowly constricting.

"I want to see the light leave those eyes of yours," the Earl said, a darkly pleasured tone to his voice, "such defiance, you say he isn't you and yet that look is that of a betrayer, sinfully rebellious and dark with a need for vengeance, a truly striking expression."

"Will you not speak Allen?" the Earl asked a few moments later, sounding almost disappointed, "will you not at least beg for your life?"

Both the Earl and Kanda watched intently, waiting for the boy to say something, but he never did.

"Pity," the Earl said as he tipped his hat and brought out a comical looking broadsword.

"Allen, run!" Kanda called desperately, he could not watch this boy be killed, not like this. Crystalline tears streamed down pale cheeks. "Allen!"

Just as the Earl brought down his sword, Kanda broke free off the suggestion, dashing in front of the boy. Arms wrapped around the frail form, cradling him close as the blade came down into his back. A disgruntled sound ripped from the demon's throat as he coughed up blood. Silver eyes widened to the size of saucers as Allen's hands began to tremble.

"K-kanda," his voice was weak and fearful as the sword was wrenched from the male's back. Cobalt eyes losing their luster as the body slumped onto Allen's quivering form. All thoughts had flown from his mind at that moment as Allen's arms wrapped around the body, the tears increasing. "Kanda!"

"Foolish demon," the Earl shrugged preparing for another blow only to find himself tackled to the ground, sword flung from his hand, skidding across the ground. A clawed hand slashed violent streaks in the male, blood spattering against the pale body as he released several years worth of hatred onto the ancient demon.

Gathering himself together the Earl tossed Allen off. A dark glower fixed upon Allen before the Earl stumbled away. He'd kill the boy, but he wasn't foolish enough to underestimate him when he was grieving. Loss was a powerful emotion and the feral look in those silver eyes had been nothing but demon.

Allen didn't pursue the Earl, he'd gotten what he wanted. The Book of Tongues held tightly in his hands he crawled over to Kanda's body.

'He died for me,' Allen thought hands trembling as he fumbled through the book, 'all this time he's been helping me and protecting me and now...'

As Allen flipped between the Resurrection Dialect and the Resurrection Ceremony, for the first time in his life he was at a loss from his mixed heritage.

"God what am I?" Allen cried "which one do I use?"

_You say you hate them, yet you walk with them as if you are one._

Allen stopped at the Resurrection Ceremony and began scanning the words. Carefully turning Kanda onto his back, Allen laced his fingers with the demon's heart throbbing as he began to recite the words on the page. The ancient language spilling from his lips like a song, caressing the air its sweet lyrical words seemed almost tangible as they settled into the lifeless form.

Allen's felt his heart clenching as memories began to flow through him, good ones, with a girl, sweetly smiling at him and bad ones with darkness and blood. They were Kanda's memories, and as they ravaged the boy's mind on their way into making life reanimate the body they belong to, Allen vaguely wondered just how stupid he had to be to have fallen for a demon who was only here because he was trying to bring back his dead lover.

After what seemed like hours drowning in an essence so pure it could only be classified as a soul, Kanda's soul, the words stopped coming and Allen caught himself on trembling hands. He felt drained, his body was tingling from the ancient magics and he could no sooner formulate a coherent thought than he could stop shaking.

He fought against the throes of sleep trying to suck him in; he needed to know if it had worked. If not, he'd have to try again – again and again until it worked. This desperation, this feeling was what he'd never been able to understand, and he still didn't. All he knew as his arms could no longer support him and he collapsed against the hardwood floor, was that he'd give anything for the demon to be alright.

xXx

When Allen finally came to he was staring into cobalt eyes, his heart swelled with joy though his face reflected none of that emotion. Slowly sitting up, Allen turned to look around; they were still in the Earl's estate, still on the floor, still alive. Allen settled his gaze on Kanda as he made a very important decision.

"So you brought me back huh?" Kanda smirked as he looked up into strangely distant silver eyes, "I thought you were never going to use that spell, how nothinggood could come of it."

"Shut up," Allen looked away for a moment before handing over the book.

"What's all this?" Kanda asked, cobalt eyes looking up quizzically at the boy.

"You said you'd save her didn't you," Allen said still not looking at the navy haired male.

"Allen-"

"If it's not too much of an inconvenience, could you mail it back to me when you're done?" Allen said before standing and walking away, not waiting for the older male to reply. Kanda watched the boy go; glancing down at the book in his hands not fully understanding what had just happened.

Once outside Allen choked back tears as he looked up into the clear sapphire sky, it was over and he was ready to go home. Screwing up his resolve he began his trek back through the mountains.

xXx

"Idiot apprentice, I told you not to come back without that book!" Cross growled. It had take Allen just under a week to make it back to the library he called home, Timcanpy had been scarce around the last stretch of his journey with Kanda but had been the only sort of companionship he'd had on the way back. The golden golem had tried to comfort him like always, tail hooked around his neck as it rubbed up against his cheek and flying about in fantastical loops, but nothing seemed to alleviate the boy's misery. He looked like hell and his heart felt like if his Master had shot him when he stumbled through the large double doors. Nearly collapsing for exhaustion he wasn't ready to face Cross.

"I'm sorry," Allen said, he offered nothing else, no explanation, no excuses, just an apology.

He'd expected for Cross to promptly kick him back out, so he knew he must've looked like hell chewed him up and spat him back out when Cross hugged him.

"You are truly an idiot," Cross said stepping back and placing a hand on the boy's head, "get some rest and then call that apprentice bookman, he's worried himself half into his grave."

xXx

Two months later found Allen back to normal. Sitting at the back of the library behind the desk and puzzling over a new cipher. A navy haired male entering through the front doors like he had, what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Still have your nose stuck in a book huh?" Kanda said as he walked towards the back of the library where the boy leaned against the desk.

"Kanda," Allen said in surprise looking up to meet the handsome features of the demon he'd fallen for, "what are you doing here?"

"I think you botched the resurrection spell," Kanda said as he leaned against the desk in front of the boy dropping the leather bound book in front of him.

"Excuse me, I was sure I-"

"Did you miss me?" Kanda cut him off as he caught the boy's silver gaze with his.

"What?" Allen asked stepping back to put some distance between them.

"I missed you," Kanda said almost frowning that the boy retreated from him.

"Lenalee-" Allen's cheeks flushed red, thinking the older male was just teasing him.

"She's off somewhere finding her own bliss," Kanda said with a shrug.

"And you?" Allen asked skeptically as the male slowly sauntered around the desk backing Allen up against the wall.

"I'm finding mine," Kanda said tilting Allen's chin with his thumb and forefinger, reveling in the depths of silver before capturing the boy's lips with his. Silver eyes widened as Allen tensed up, heart beating frantically in his chest. For that moment, he could almost taste eternity on the demon's lips, and as he relaxed, hands hesitantly lacing behind Kanda's neck, he found himself throwing caution to the wind. If Kanda was going to hurt him, he could never be sure, but he was willing to find out.

_Life isn't perfect and things come and go as they please, so when you get a chance, seize the day. _

_End_

* * *

A/N: Here we go another strange as hell story from yours truly. I don't know what to make of this one and for fear of being scolded for the deranged plot bunny, I apologize in advance. Though I am partial to the last exchange of words between Kanda and Allen, I felt the ending was a bit weak. If anyone has a fresh perspective I'd really appreciate it – I've been glaring at the end for the past couple of hours and I'm just about ready to chuck my laptop half to hell.

I feel like I've been gone forever, it's not like I haven't been writing, I actually had a story almost ready to post at the end of last week, but then this idea kind of woke me up and demanded to be written, and dutifully I listened. But it took me awhile to get it fleshed out since things are starting to get quite busy for me. I'll be starting university in just over two weeks and somehow that fact is a bit daunting.

So I hope I haven't disappointed anyone and I'll try to have another story or two out before the summer is over.

Anyway thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my works.

Comments are welcomed – they make me happy :)


End file.
